Returning To London
by rosieposy
Summary: Ianto and Owen take a trip to London and then have to deal with things when they get back.
1. Chapter 1

**An Thanks once again to JonesIantoJones for all your help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ianto or Owen again I am just borrowing them. **

Returning to London

Ianto hated London almost as much as he hated the countryside. The images that ran through his mind about the two were very similar; screaming, shouting, people running scared and the unmistakable smell of blood in the air. Why he had agreed to go to London with Owen he would never know, yet here he was sat in the SUV heading in that direction. They were heading to a Unit holding facility to look at a woman who they believed had come back through the rift.

The journey so far had been uneventful until 20 miles from London when Owen noticed that Ianto had become really quiet.

"Hey you ok?" He asked him.

"Yep fine." Was the curt reply.

"You sure." Owen said with concern.

"Yep." Was the only reply he got.

"Would you like me stop and get a bit of fresh air. You've gone very pale. Don't want you throwing up everywhere." Owen offered.

"No I'm fine. Just keep going." Ianto replied.

******TORCHWOOD******

By the time they got to the facility Ianto was looking even paler and he had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Ianto?" Owen said.

When he didn't respond Owen said it a little louder. That seemed to snap Ianto out of his trance. He turned and looked at Owen who asked "You ok? You zoned out on me there for a bit."

"Um yes think so." Ianto replied distractedly turning away and looking out the window.

"You don't look it." Owen said as he reached across and took Iantos wrist in his hand. "Your pulse is racing and your skin feels really clammy. Come on what's wrong? And don't say nothing. I've never seen you this distracted before."

"Promise you won't tell the others." Ianto said quietly.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad. Just tell me." said Owen.

"It's London." He answered.

"Yes I know where we are." Owen smirked.

"More precisely it's Canary Wharf. I haven't been here since The Daleks and Cybermen invasion." Ianto said softly turning back to look at Owen.

"Oh shit Ianto I'm sorry. I didn't think when I suggested that you come with me. I just thought you could do with getting out of Cardiff for a bit." Owen explained.

"Neither did I. I thought I'd got over it, but being this close has just brought it all back. I don't know if I can go in there." He said nervously.

Owen looked at Ianto and said "Ok this is what we are going to do. We are going for a walk and get some lunch."

Ianto looked at him "How is that going to help me go in there?"

"It will hopefully calm you down." Owen said.

"You sure about that?" Ianto asked.

"No but it's worth a try. Come on we'll find somewhere close. My treat." Owen said trying to convince Ianto it was a good idea.

"Well when put like that how can I refuse, Dr Harper." Ianto smirked

They both got out of the SUV and started walking. Ianto was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself and not panic. Owen was watching him carefully before asking "So do you know of any good places to eat around here?"

"Yes there used to be a very good coffee shop down by the river, we could try there." He replied.

Then changing the subject asked "So where did you live when you were here?"

A thoughful look crossed Owens face before he replied "North London. Worked at the local hospital during my training and then stayed on once I qualified."

They carried on walking and Ianto was calming down a bit more as they talked. "Do you keep in touch with anyone from med school or the hospital here?"

"No it's hard with our job, you should know that. We can't exactly say what we do, can we? What about you?"

"No suppose not. Most of the friends I made here are either dead or retconned." Ianto said sadly.

"What about school or Uni friends." Owen asked

"Lost touch when I moved to London and since I've been back, well as you said with our job....

God we sound a right pair of losers." Laughed Ianto.

As they entered the coffee shop Owen turned to Ianto and smirked "Speak for yourself I am not nor will I ever be a loser."

******TORCHWOOD******


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Katwinchester and cjh4ever for your reviews and once again to JonesIqntoJones for your help**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ianto and Owen(much as I would like to)**

Returning to London

As they waited for their coffee and cheese toasties they carried on talking.

"So, Ianto started, "what made you work for Torchwood and why in Cardiff and not London?"

Owen bristled slightly at the question before he said "What makes you think I didn't work in London before going to Cardiff ?"

"Well I never saw you there or heard anyone mention your name. I'm sure I would've remembered. Plus we had a whole medical team and you were definitely not on it. So come on spill, how did you end up working for Jack in Cardiff ?" Ianto looked at him questioningly.

Owen looked away from Ianto and said quietly "Katie."

"Katie?" Ianto asked as a waitress came over with their lunch. "Who's Katie?"

Owen stared out the window for another few minutes before turning back and looking at Ianto with tears in his eyes "Katie was my fiancée."

Ianto stared at him "Oh God Owen I'm sor..."

"Just don't. Lets just say that London doesn't hold good memories for me either and you're not the only one to loose your girlfriend to aliens." Owen said picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

"We make a right pair, don't we." said Ianto

"So come on then spill the beans about you and The Captain then. What's it like having him back?" Owen asked changing the subject.

"Nothing to tell." He replied trying not to look embarrassed.

"There must be. You trying to tell me you two aren't at it again?" Smirked Owen.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying. We're not so there's nothing to tell. " Ianto admitted.

"But we all thought...." Owen stuttered.

"Yes I know what you all thought, Owen. " Ianto said angrily.

"So why don't you want to go back to Jack?" Asked Owen.

Ianto looked up sadly and said "Because he broke my heart when he left and I won't put myself through that again if he decides not to stay. You know how bad I was; do you really think I could go through that again? I will always love him, but I can't be with him."

"No I wouldn't want to see you go through that again, once was enough. Although I have to say you are really funny when you are totally pissed." Laughed Owen.

"Yes ok thanks for reminding me what a prat I was. Anyway we can't put this off any longer. I've calmed down now so we should get back to the job that we're here for." Ianto said getting up and putting on his coat.

"Ok I'll go and pay. " Said Owen standing up and making his way to the cash desk.

As they walked back to the Unit facility Ianto said "Thanks for listening to me Owen I think it helped, oh and thanks for lunch."

"That's ok I am your doctor after all. If you start feeling panicky let me know and we'll stop until it's over. And seeing as I bought you lunch you can buy dinner when we get back to Cardiff." Said Owen.

"Ok Dr. Harper." Ianto smirked.

As they walked enjoying the sunshine and talking they found out that they both loved to play chess as they passed a couple of old men playing outside a café. Ianto also found out that Owen liked Rugby, even if he did support England and not Wales, at least it wasn't Scotland Ianto thought. All too soon they were back at the facility and Owen noticed that Ianto had gone quiet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Once again thanks to JonesIantoJones for correcting my mistakes and thank you to all who have reviewed and put this on story alert hope you like the next part.**

**Disclaimer: Owen and Ianto belong to The BBC and not me, but I am looking after them much better as they are very much alive in my story.**

Returning to London part 3

As Owen and Ianto arrived at the Unit facility Ianto was once again beginning to panic again. Owen took one look at him before saying "Ianto maybe you should wait out here while I go in and find out about this woman."

Ianto turned and looked at Owen, and trying to be calm said "No that's ok Owen we both should see her."

"Ianto you're in no fit state to be going into a building that holds so many unpleasant memories. I really can't imagine what's going on in your head but I bet it's not pretty and I really don't want to have to deal with you having a full blown panic attack. Look there's a bench just over there, why don't you sit and calm down a bit, ok? I can probably deal with this a lot quicker if I'm not having to worry about you." Owen suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked looking towards the front doors, " I really don't think I can go in there."

"Yes I'm sure. Like I said I can deal with this quicker if you're not there. Just wait for me here and when I've got all the information I will come and find you, then we can get back to Cardiff." Owen reassured him.

Once Owen had got Ianto seated on the bench he turned and went into the building. It was quite a big building and after finding out from the receptionist which floor he needed and getting a security pass Owen headed up to floor 12 to find Dr Miller.

******TORCHWOOD******

Outside Ianto was trying to calm down. His head was full of thoughts of Lisa, Cybermen and Daleks and he was becoming more and more agitated. He decided to go for a walk thinking it might distract his mind if he could focus on something else. As he got up and turned away from the building he saw a signpost for **Canary Wharf Memorial Garden**, he thought for a minute before heading that way. He walked around the back of the facility and through an archway, where he found a garden surrounded by a wall. Just inside the arch was a small plaque with the words: **This Garden was built in rememberance of all those who lost their lives at Canary Wharf in 2006. **Ianto's breath caught in his throat as he bit back a sob that was trying to escape. He hadn't known the garden existed. He managed to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and made his way around the path to the back of the garden, here he found a stone wall with a list of the dead on it. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he crumpled to the ground and wept.

******TORCHWOOD******

Owen found Dr Millers office and talked to him about the woman that he and Ianto had come to collect. It seemed she had been found wandering the streets of London talking of seeing bright lights, shiny stars and aliens that looked like rhinos. The people who had found her took her to the police who then handed her over to Unit. Once Dr Miller had assessed her he had decided that the best place for her was at the hospital on Flat Holm, hence the reason Owen and Ianto were there. Dr Miller went through the things that Owen should know about the woman who apparently couldn't remember her name so the staff there had called her Shelley (after the person who found her). She had scarring all over her body, like she had been burnt and she wouldn't talk to anyone just kept mumbling to herself about the rhinos that walked on two legs and carried guns. Shelley also didn't like any physical contact and screamed if anyone touched her.

Once Owen had all the information he turned to Dr Miller "Well thanks for all your help Dr Miller, we'll take her from here. If you could get her ready to transport back to Cardiff I will go and find Mr Jones and let him know we are ready to go."

"You're more than welcome Dr Harper. I just wish there was more that we could've done for her here, but we just don't have the resources." Dr Miller said sadly looking through the window at Shelley. "Please look after her."

"We will. I will be back in a few minutes once I have spoken to Ianto and got the SUV." Said Owen turning and walking away.

******TORCHWOOD******

When Owen got outside he couldn't see Ianto anywhere. "_Oh shit"_ he thought as he looked around "_where is he?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you make this worthwhile and as always thanks to JonesIantoJones for correcting my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Owen and Ianto belong to the BBC and not me. **

Returning to London part 4

Owen scanned the front of the building again in the vague hope that Ianto had just moved from the bench. Not seeing him anywhere he raced back into the reception area and up to the desk. "Have you seen a man six footish, dark hair, wearing a suit?" He asked breathlessly.

The girl behind the desk looked up at him and replied "No, he hasn't been through here. Maybe he went for a walk."

"Yes maybe." Said Owen distractedly as he frantically pulled his mobile out. He scrolled down through his contact list until he got to 'Tea-boy' then hit the connect button. "C'mon. C'mon answer your phone Ianto. Dammit!." He shouted as it went through to voicemail. _"Ianto where are you?"_ Owen thought as he tried ringing him again, only to get the voicemail again. He walked outside to see if Ianto was back, that was when he noticed the sign to the **Memorial Garden. **Maybe, just maybe Ianto had gone for a walk. He ran in the direction it pointed, under the arch calling Iantos name. As he entered the Garden he could hear sobbing, and he slowed down and followed the noise. What he saw nearly broke him. Ianto was sat with his back to a wall crying. It was then that Owen saw the names etched into the wall.

"Ianto." Owen said quietly not wanting to frighten the other man.

Without looking up Ianto spoke in a flat voice "It's a list of the dead from The Battle."

"Ianto." Owen said again.

"I didn't know this garden existed." Ianto continued still crying as Owen sat down next to Ianto and put a comforting hand on his arm. He didn't say anything just let Ianto cry until the tears stopped falling. Ianto turned to him and clearly embarrassed mumbled "Thanks."

"C'mon I think the sooner we get back to Cardiff the better don't you? Dr. Miller is getting our patient ready for the ride back. I just need to get the SUV around to the front so we can get her in without touching her too much as that apparently freaks her out." Owen said standing up and holding his hand out to help Ianto up. What he wasn't prepared for was the hug Ianto pulled him into before striding out of the garden leaving him stunned.

******TORCHWOOD******

Owen followed Ianto out of the garden, to the SUV and got in wordlessly. Owen drove it around to the front of the building. Before Ianto could get out Owen put a hand on his arm and said "Are you going to be ok?"

Turning to look at Owen Ianto replied "I'm not sure. Being here and seeing the list of the dead has brought it all back. I just hope the nightmares don't start again. Thanks for listening and not freaking out when I panicked. "

"Look I'm here for you if you want to talk, especially if the nightmares get too much for you. I know from experience what they can do along with the lack of sleep. It's not pretty. Just tell me if they get too much and I'll try and help."

"Thanks Owen." Ianto said turning to open the door. "Now I do believe we have a patient to get to Flat Holm. C'mon as you said the quicker we do this then quicker we get back to Cardiff. "

"Yes I did didn't I. I also said when we get back to Cardiff you were going to buy me dinner."Owen said smirking at Ianto before exiting the SUV. "Stay here while I go and let Dr. Miller we're ready to take Shelley with us now. "

"Shelley?" inquired Ianto "Is that her name?"

"No, but it's what she's going to be called until she's able to tell us her real name - assuming she actually remembers it and who she was." He said sadly.

******TORCHWOOD******

Dr. Miller was waiting for him in the reception area with a very subdued Shelley in a wheelchair. "Ah Dr. Harper I have sedated Shelley as I thought it best for the journey - you really don't want her having a panic attack while you are driving. All her notes along with her medication are in this bag." He said pointng to a large blue bag. "I take it your transport is out the front?"

"Yes it is. How long will the sedative last?" Owen asked picking up the bag, grabbing the handles on the wheelchair and walking out the door with Dr. Miller following.

"We gave her enough to last you getting to Flat Holm as long as you don't encounter any major hold-ups on the way, but just incase there is some more in the bag." Replied the Doctor as he spotted the SUV with another man, who he presumed to be Mr Jones, leaning against it. Upon seeing them Ianto opened the back door. Between the three of them they managed to get Shelley into the back and buckled in. Turning to the two men he said "Well thank you gentlemen and like I said earlier Dr. Harper please look after her." He then turned and took the chair back into the building.

"Right then lets get going back to sunny Cardiff." Said Owen getting into the drivers seat. Once Ianto was in and they had their seatbelts on Owen negotiated the traffic out of London, heading for the M4 and Cardiff.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Thanks to JonesIantoJones for all the help and editing with this chapter and if you're not reading her fantastic 'Snow Day' story go check it out it really is brilliant. On with the story and please review as reviews make me happy. Take care if you are out in the snow and ice xx.**

**Disclaimer: The boys belong to the BBC and not me**

Returning to London part 5

Once on the M4 Ianto looked at the map and without looking up said " I think we should stop at the services near Swindon, they're about half way. We can check on Shelley and grab a coffee and some chocolate to keep us going. I reckon we should be back in Cardiff by five thirty sixish."

"Yes but then we've still got to get Shelley to Flat Holm, that's going to take an hour then at least another hour settling her in and telling Helen all about her, well as much as we know, then another hour back. Then we've got to write the reports. By which time it's going to be at least eleven and I'm going to be too knackered to go out and eat." Grumbled Owen.

"Well we'll just have to take a rain-check on dinner then for when you're in a less grumpy mood." Ianto smirked switching the radio on and tuning it into the local station so that they would hear any traffic updates .

They continued along the motorway both of them lost in their own thoughts. Going back to London had stirred up memories that both would've been happy to forget. Ianto kept a surreptitious eye on Shelley in the mirror of the sun visor, he was happy to note that she was still under the influence of the sedative. He was also keeping on eye on the road as he knew what Owen was like once he got behind the wheel he was oblivious to anything but getting to the destination.

"Owen you need to pull over into the nearside lane, the service station is coming up in a couple of miles." Ianto told him not looking at him but at the woman in the back.

"Um what?" Owen said distractedly.

"I said you need to get in the inside lane to come off at the services, I need to stop even if you don't." Replied Ianto this time turning to Owen to make sure he had heard.

"Well why didn't you say so. Don't want a wet patch on the seat do we?" Laughed Owen indicating to pull over and off the motorway.

"Not that sort of stop." Ianto snapped "I need coffee if you want me still awake when we get to Cardiff."

"Oi I was only joking." Owen snapped back.

"I know. It's just...." Started Ianto

As Owen pulled into a parking space he waited to see if Ianto would continue, he'd just about given up when he heard Ianto quietly say "It's just everything that's happened today, well my sense of humour has left me."

"Look lets forget I said it ok. Why don't you go get us both a coffee and I'll check Shelley over. How much longer till we get to Cardiff?" Owen asked getting out and opening the back door so he could get better access to his med bag and Shelley.

Ianto also got out saying "About another 75miles." before asking "Do you want anything to eat or just a coffee?"

"Just coffee ta." He replied already checking over his patient.

Ianto walked off. He couldn't believe he'd snapped at Owen like that, especially since Owen had been really good to him while they were in London. He thought back to when they'd had lunch and what Owen had said about his fiancée, Katie, about losing her to aliens. _"God how selfish am I, I didn't even ask him anything else, too busy thinking how London was affecting me to worry about what he was saying." _He thought stunned. He resolved to keep an eye on Owen and be there for him, if he was needed, when they got back just in case this trip had affected him too. When Ianto got back to Owen he handed over a Mars bar he'd gotton him along with a coffee, at Owens questioning look he said "I thought we could both do with a sugar hit, it's going to be a while till we get something proper to eat. You know I get queasy on the boat to The Island. How's Shelley doing?" He asked biting into his Snickers bar.

"She's doing ok. What about you? You found that humour of yours yet?"Owen said unwrapping his Mars bar and taking a big bite.

"Ha bloody ha." Ianto sarcastically replied and then continued quietly "I'm fine."

Owen looked at him before turning away mumbling "Yes sure you are."

******TORCHWOOD******

They had decided to switch places so Ianto was driving. As they got to the M4/M5 interchange their was an announcement on the radio of severe hold ups on the Severn Crossing. "Oh just great." Ianto muttered then a bit louder so Owen would hear "Owen can you have a look at the map and see which other way we can go?"

Owen pulled open the map and studied it then said "We can take the M48 and go over the old bridge. Shouldn't add too much to the journey."

"Ok." Said Ianto switching lanes as the turn off for the M48 was coming up.

The rest of the journey was uneventful with little talking and no more hold-ups save for the roadworks just outside Cardiff. They managed to get to the Bay by 6.30. "Not bad going, even if you do drive like a little old lady." Owen said laughing.

"Just because I don't drive like Jensen Button does not make me an old lady." Ianto shot back.

"Yes whatever. Did you phone George about our trip?" Asked Owen getting out and stretching.

"Phoned him before we left London, so he should be here waiting." Ianto said also getting out. Looking around for George he pointed in the direction of a boat with a man standing on deck and turning slightly said "There he is."

"Right you go ask if he's all set and I'll drive the SUV nearer so we can get Shelley on board without raising too much interest." Owen told Ianto as he got back in the vehicle.

Ianto walked towards George as he got closer he called out "Evening George you all set?"

George looked up "Yep been here since half five in case you were early."

"Sorry hold-ups on the bridge had to cross by the old one." Ianto replied as Owen pulled as close to the harbour edge as he dared.

As Owen got out he turned to the two men saying "Right you two less gossiping and more helping me get her on board I don't want to be out here all night."

Between the three of them they got Shelley settled in the front cabin out of the wind which had got up and set off for The Island.

The journey there went without a hitch as did settling Shelley in. Owen handed over the notes from Dr. Miller along with her medication. As they left Owen turned to Helen and said "Thanks. If you need more information call me or Dr. Miller and we'll try and help."

It was getting very late by the time they returned, neither of them particularly wanted to go back to the Hub and do their reports so Ianto text Jack _"We r bck. 2 tired. Going home. C u 2moro. I&O"_

Jack responded immediately _"OK. J"_

"You want a lift back?" Owen asked Ianto.

"No I fancy a walk. It's been a long day want to try and clear my head a bit otherwise I wont be able to sleep. But thanks for the offer. " Ianto replied pulling his coat around him and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Owen looked at him with a frown on his face "Ok if you're sure. See you tomorrow. Bye."

With a "Bye" thrown over his shoulder Ianto walked away.

******TORCHWOOD******

Once Ianto had reached his flat it was gone midnight and he was freezing. He wished he'd taken Owen up on his offer of a lift, as he didn't feel any better for having walked. His head was pounding and he could feel his eyes beginning to ache but he wasn't sure if that was due to his headache or the wind. He took is coat and shoes off by the front door and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged in one of the cupboards looking for the painkillers he knew were there. He gave a frustrated sigh until his fingers found the packet. Popping two pills out Ianto went to the sink picked up a glass from the draining board and half filled it with water before popping them in his mouth and taking a mouthful swallowed them down. Ianto then walked through his flat to the bathroom where he set the shower going before removing his clothes and stepping under the hot spray. As the water worked it's magic into his tired muscles he thought back over the day. He couldn't believe his reaction to being back in London, he also couldn't believe Owens reaction and how caring and supportive he had been. When he had finished and dried himself Ianto headed for his bedroom where he pulled open the top drawer of his chest and removed pyjama bottoms and a red t-shirt that he put on before climbing into bed. He was hoping that between the fresh air, painkillers and relaxing shower that sleep would come quickly. An hour later he was still wide-awake so decided he'd get up and make himself a milky hot chocolate. As he waited for the milk to warm he thought again about the conversation that he'd had with Owen at lunch. He wondered how Owen was doing now they'd returned home to Cardiff, knowing that the trip had been hard for them both. he considered phoning Owen just to check how he was, but thought better of it after seeing how late it was. _"He'll be asleep anyway. I'll talk to him tomorrow." _He thought before he drank his chocolate and headed back to bed, where he fell into a fitful sleep.

******TORCHWOOD******

Across the other side of Cardiff, Owen was trying to drink himself into oblivion. Being back in London had stirred up memories he had long thought couldn't hurt him, but being that close to where it had all happened had proved too much. He hadn't had time to dwell on it at the time as he had been too busy focusing on Ianto, but now - well now it was comiing back full force and he didn't know how he was going to cope. He collapsed sobbing onto his bed, clutching a photo of Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

**My continuing thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing this story for me and thanks to the lovely people who have taken the time to review and also to those who have put it on story/favourites alert.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still only borrowing the boys and girls as they still belong to the BBC.**

Returning to London part 6

Owen woke up feeling nauseous. He also had a pounding headache and his mouth felt like something had died in it. He sat up gingerly so as not to aggravate his stomach, it was then he saw the photo of Katie and the previous day came crashing back to him. He rushed to the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet. After what felt like hours but in reality was minutes there was nothing left to bring up. Owen flushed the toilet rinsed his mouth and put the shower on. He felt a little better when he'd finished and made his way back to his bedroom and dressed for the day. He debated whether to have breakfast but decided against it as his stomach was still feeling delicate. On his way to the front door he grabbed his keys, wallet and mobile. As he picked up his phone he noticed he had a message. Looking at it he saw it was from Ianto, he pressed the view button and read _'Just checking ur ok afta yesday. If u want to tlk i'm here ok. Oh & thanks. I.' _He flipped it shut without replying and left his flat.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto had given up on getting anymore sleep at half five. He'd maybe got a couple of hours in before the nightmares came and once he was awake he just couldn't get back to sleep, so here he was cleaning his flat. He'd sent Owen a text but wasn't expecting a reply as it was still very early. He decided at seven that his flat couldn't get any cleaner so headed for the Hub where he knew there would be lots to clean as he hadn't been there the day before. Ianto always found that cleaning had a calming effect on him. Some called it OCD but Ianto didn't care, it helped him when his mind was full of things he didn't want to think about. The first thing he did upon arriving was make a pot of coffee. He hadn't had a decent cup in over 24hours and he needed one badly. As the machine was warming up he fed Janet and Myfanwy but taking his time, as he knew the rest of the team wouldn't be in for another hour at least, except Jack who lived there. Ianto was a bit surprised that he hadn't seen Jack yet especially with the coffee on. As he came down from Myfanwy's nest Jack was coming up from the shooting range "Is that coffee I smell or just a Welshman?" Jack said grinning at Ianto.

Ianto greeted Jack with a smile "Morning Jack, coffee?"

As Ianto headed up to the coffee machine to finish making them coffee Jack followed asking "How's the patient you picked up in London? Did you get them settled on The Island?"

Ianto handed Jack his blue and white striped mug as he replied "Shelley is fine. Just a little disorientated about where she is and what she's seen but with Helen and the staffs help Owen is hoping she will be ok."

"Good. And how was London?" Jack inquired.

Ianto hesitated before answering "London was... lets just say I don't want to go back there in a hurry and I don't think Owen does either."

Jack looked at Ianto questioningly but when he didn't elaborate Jack didn't ask anything else, he just let it be. "Right so have you done the report?"

"Yes I've written mine it's on your desk. Owen still needs to do the medical report on Shelley and then it's complete." Ianto said as the sirens went off alerting them to someone coming into the hub. To both their surprises it was Owen.

Jack looked at his watch and laughed "Is the world ending Owen or did someone give you an alarm clock that works?"

Owen ignoring Jack shouted "Any coffee left teaboy or have you two drunk it all?"

"There's a bit or you can wait for a fresh pot, which I was just about to do." Ianto said turning back to the machine ignoring the teaboy dig - Owen was obviously in a bad mood. _"Maybe London affected him more than he let on." _he thought again vowing to himself he'd be there if Owen needed him.

"Just give me what you have." Grumbled Owen confirming he was indeed in a bad mood.

Ianto poured Owen a mug and added milk and sugar before handing it to Owen who had made his way over.

"What's put you in such a grump? Some girl kick you out of her bed too early." Smirked Jack.

"None of your damn business Harkness." Owen snapped back grabbing his mug and stomping down to the autopsy bay where he switched on his computer and made a start on his report.

Ianto stared at Jack before saying quietly "Go easy on him - I suspect going back to London wasn't easy on him either."

"What do you mean Ianto?" questioned Jack.

"Not my place to say but we all have memories we'd like to forget." Ianto said cryptically walking away and down to the archives.

Jack looked from the autopsy bay to the archives and wondered just what had happened in London. He then went back to his office brought up the internal CCTV, splitting the screen so that he could see both Owen and Ianto and sat back watching.

******TORCHWOOD******

Twenty minutes later Tosh and Gwen were just getting in when the rift alarm sounded. Tosh hurried over to her bank of computers as Jack came down from his office "Morning Tosh, what've we got?" He asked coming to stand behind her.

Tosh didn't take her eyes off the screens as she answered "Rift activity down by the docks, doesn't look too big."

"Ok Owen with me." He yelled already heading towards the garage.

Owen met him by the SUV, getting into the passenger seat as Jack was already in the drivers with the engine going. As they made their way to the docks Jack looked over at Owen before asking, "So what happened in London to make you so grumpy today and Ianto go on one of his cleaning frenzies?"

"How'd you know it's not the reason you said. And what'd you mean cleaning frenzy?" Owen quickly retorted back.

"Because if it'd been for a woman kicking you out of bed you would've made a joke about her, which you didn't. And also Ianto said to go easy on you after yesterday."

"Nothing happened in London. I'm fine it was just a long day." Owen lied hoping Jack would believe him. " You still didn't tell me about Iantos cleaning."

"Ah that. Whenever something is bothering Ianto he cleans, reckons it calms him down. He was in the Hub just after seven this morning and by the state of his hands when I saw him it wasn't just the Hub he'd been cleaning." Jack told Owen "So c'mon what happened in London?"

They had arrived at the docks and as they got out Owen said "It's not my place to say, but I think we may need to keep an eye on him."

Jack raised his eyebrow but said nothing. _"Looks like I need to keep an eye on them both. Something happened - I'm just not sure what." _He thought to himself.

"Right Jack the energy signal is coming from the building at the far end. It looks to be harmless but take care." Toshs voice sounded over their comms.

"Thanks." Responded Jack. "This way." he added to Owen walking away from him. Owen followed muttering something about teaboys and keeping their mouths shut. As they got to the right building they both withdrew their guns and cautiously approached the door. Owen opened it to let Jack in, and when he was sure it was safe Owen followed. They walked towards the back keeping their eyes peeled for anything unusual. The only thing they found was a small square box. Jack scanned it and it was the piece they were after and it was indeed harmless. They made their way back to the SUV and then back to the Hub.

Once back Jack gave the box to Tosh to run tests on it before it got filed. Ianto stayed in the archives only coming up to order lunch, but he didn't eat with the rest of the team. Owen finished the report for Shelley. Gwen was doing liason work with Andy. Tosh finished the tests she was running and Jack was sat in his office watching over his team. At six he decided that as the rift was quiet, they could all go home. Before he left Owen went to find Ianto who was still in the archives "Ianto you ok after yesterday? Any nightmares?"

"No no nightmares. I'm fine thanks." Ianto lied then quietly asking "What about you? I realised it couldn't have been easy for you either."

"I'm ok. And you still owe me a dinner and don't think for one minute I'm going to forget about it." Owen laughed then turning he started to leave before adding "If you do start having nightmares and can't sleep or if you just want to talk let me know I promise I won't judge you." He started walking again but not before he heard Ianto quietly say "I'm here for you too."

They both knew it would take something big to get them to talk about their fears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks to the wonderful JonesIantoJones who reads corrects and sends it back to me really quickly you are brilliant and you may get**_** that **_**scene in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As before they don't blah blah blah.**

Returning to London part 7

It had been over three weeks since Owen and Ianto had been to London. They were both suffering silently, neither of them wanting to admit to anyone just how hard going to London had been. Ianto immersed himself in the archives and cleaning everything in sight, while Owen fell apart just as quietly in drink and women. Neither realised how much the other was suffering.

"Ianto." Jack bellowed from the top of the stairs "Any chance of a coffee?"

Ianto looked up from what he was doing on his computer "Sorry Sir did you want something?"

Jack repeated his request for coffee. "Yes ok, anyone else?" Ianto asked getting up and moving to the machine. There was a collective yes. As he handed them their respective mugs they all went back to work and he was just about to sit back down when Jack said "Ianto a word in my office if you please?"

Ianto looked up and frowned. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong or anything to upset Jack so he was at a loss as to what Jack wanted to talk about, but he turned and followed Jack to the office.

"Shut the door and take a seat and don't look so nervous you've done nothing wrong." Jack said laughing at the bemused expression on Ianto's face.

"So what did you want me for?" Ianto asked.

Jack stared at Ianto for a minute trying to work out the best way to say what he wanted. In the end he decided to just came out with it. "I've noticed that you seem to be doing an awful lot of cleaning and while the Hub has never been so clean I'm worried."

Iaton look perplexed "Worried about the Hub being clean?"

Jack chuckled "No woorried about you. When something is upsetting or bothering you, you turn to cleaning to help calm you down, but this has been going on since you came back from London. So as a concerned boss and friend is there anything I can do to help? Are you having nightmares?"

"Thanks for your concern Jack but I'm fine really, I just like to keep on top of things." Ianto reasoned.

"Yes you always did like being on top." Smirked Jack then in a more serious tone added "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened in London because I know something did and if you are suffering nightmares talking about them might help. Even if you don't want to talk to me I think you need to talk to someone before it becomes a real problem."

"Everything is fine nothing happened in London so I don't need to talk about it and if you find having a clean place to work abhorrent I'll stop and let you live in a pigsty." Ianto angrily shot back.

"Hey calm down. I was just trying to be a friend."

"Ok and I do appreciate it but there is nothing wrong I really am fine." Said Ianto more calmly than before. "If there's nothing else I need to get back to work."

"No nothing else, but Ianto if you do want to talk about anything I will always find time for you." Jack said as Ianto got up.

Ianto went back to work but he couldn't concentrate. Jack had stirred up the memories of last night's nightmare and now he was itching to clean something to calm him, but he couldn't especially since Jack had noticed and no doubt would be keeping an eye on him.

******TORCHWOOD******

Jack had been watching Ianto as he returned to his computer, he could see him fighting the urge to go and clean something. Jack knew it wouldn't be long before he gave into that urge and with one last look he got up and exited his office. He casually walked around the hub seeing what the others were up to. Tosh had some complicated programme about the rift predictions running and he was lost as soon as she started talking. With a pat on her shoulder and a "Good work Tosh." he went over to Gwens work area to see what she was upto. She had a chart up and a map of Cardiff

"What you doing?" he asked trying to sound intrested.

"I'm trying to pin point known weevil nests in Cardiff. This chart shows were they have been seen and then I put them on the map. This way we can see at a glance the highest concentrations for future reference." Gwen explained. "Did you need me to do something else?"

"No carry on - that's a really good idea." Jack told her as he moved off to his final destination and Owen in the autopsy bay.

"Hey Owen what you doing?" Jack asked although he could clearly see that Owen was doing an autopsy on the purple thing they had picked up in the early hours of this morning.

Owen didn''t look up as he replied sarcastically "What's it look like I'm doing, eating lunch."

Jack laughed then carried on in a quiet voice "You got a minute to talk?"

That got Owens attention - Jack almost sounded anxious. "Yes give me two minutes. I just need to get....ah got it." Said Owen putting something into a metal dish. "Right come on then what do you want to talk about or you want me to give you advice on how to pick up women or men in yuor case."

"No nothing like that. Ianto." As though that said it all.

"Ianto." Owen repeated

"Yes Ianto. I'm worried about him." Jacks voice was full of concern. "He's still obsessively cleaning and I think I might have upset him by mentioning it and now he's fighting the urge to clean something."

"Do you know when it started? At least then we can work out how to help him. But if he won't talk then there's not much we can do." Owen asked looking at Jack.

"It started when you got back from London. He says nothing happened but I'm not so sure. Going back must've brought up bad memories for you both. You seem to be ok but Ianto....Iantos not. Thing is if he's having nightmares and then not sleeping eventually that's going to affect his work and if we're out in the field and he's not one hundred percent alert well I don't want to think of the consequences do you? So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Look Jack you're right something did happen." Owen started, he put up his hand to stop Jack from interrupting "And no I'm not going to tell you. What I will do is talk to Ianto and go from there. Ok?"

Jack wasn't happy about that but he had to concede that maybe Owen was right. He obviously knew what was upsetting Ianto so was more likely to open up to him. "Ok we do it your way for now. But if it doesn't get resolved I will pull him out of the field right?"

"Right just give me a couple days and then we will review the situation." Owen said going back to his purple alien.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hope everyone is still enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. As always thanks to JonesIantoJones for her wonderful betaing skills and the advice regarding this part. Sarah I decided to post this as one long part as opposed to splitting it.**

**Praise and constructive critisism are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: As I keep saying they all belong to the BBC and not me.**

Returning to London part 8

It was a little before five a couple of days later, when Owen made his way to Jacks office. He didn't bother knocking as he could see Jack wasn't doing anything useful just watching the internal CCTV.

"Jack I've finished that autopsy and concluded that it didn't have anything nasty and that what killed it was your bullet to it's head." He said and then asked "Is it ok if I get off now, only I thought I could do that other job you wanted me too, besides Ianto owes me dinner."

At that Jack looked away from the screen in front of him and raised his eyebrow.

Owen responed to the unanswered question "Long story and one I don't want to get into right now. So is it ok to get Ianto and go?"

"Yes yes go." Jack told him. "Let me know how you get on. Tell Tosh and Gwen they can go as well. It's looking to be a fairly quiet night. Just keep your phone on in case I need you."

With that Owen went in search of Ianto saying to the girls they could go as he passed them. As predictable as Ianto was Owen found him in the archives surrounded by paperwork.

"Hey Ianto Jack says we can get out of here as the rift is going to be quiet. Thought we could catch up with a few beers and I seem to remember you promising to buy me dinner. Now seems as good a time as any." Owen said cheerfully.

Ianto grumbled "I've still got all this filing to do as it wont do its self." .

Owen looked at Ianto, really looked and thought _"How could I have missed how bad he looks. I'm a doctor I'm supposed to be observant." _

"The paperwork isn't going anywhere but you are. Now get your jacket and coat and let's get out of here." He answered back.

Ianto was still grumbling about the paperwork as they made their way upto the main part of the Hub.

"Look Tosh and Gwen have already gone." Observed Owen. He then turned to Ianto "Where do you want to eat?"

"Look Owen it's not that I'm backing out of our deal but thing is I'm not really hungry. Can we do it another night. If I've got some time off I'd rather just go home have a bath and catch up on some sleep, you know how hectic it's been over the last few weeks." He said tiredly to Owen.

"Nope sorry you are going to buy me dinner, don't care if it's in a pub, restaurant, pizza hut or takeaway, but you and I are having dinner tonight and a long overdue talk about London." Owen said with force.

Ianto stared at Owen before nodding his head in defeat. They headed for the invisible lift both of them shouting "Good night." to Jack who was still in his office.

******TORCHWOOD******

Once outside Owen turned to Ianto "Right where do you want to eat? Before you say It's up to me I'm not fussy."

"Ok if I'm being forced to eat let's go to The Wharf on Schooner Way. I really like their veggie sausages." Ianto answered putting his gloves on and then walking towards Lloyd George Avenue. They then cut up through Hemingway Road and from there onto Schooner Way. The pub was about half way up so didn't take long to get there. They entered and found a table in a quieter part of the pub. Before Owen sat down he asked Ianto what he wanted to drink and then leaving him to look over the menu went to the bar and got two pints of Brains beer. As he put them on the table and sat down Ianto spoke.

"I thought I was buying dinner not you?"

Owen chuckled then took a large mouthful of beer before answering "You are. But that doesn't mean I can't buy you a beer. So what's the menu like? Don't think I've ever been in here before, well not to eat. Might've been here on a pub crawl or something."

Ianto had to smile at that which was so typically Owen. He then passed the menu over saying "The veggie sausages are good or if you want something with meat the chilli."

Owen didn't even look at the menu "Chilli it is then."

"You sure. Not going to be too hot for you?" Ianto quipped getting up to go and place the order.

"Nothing's too hot for me." Smirked Owen as he watched Ianto walk away.

When Ianto returned he said "So what's this really about? And don't say it's because I owe you dinner. You've not mentioned it in three weeks. You've been too busy getting drunk and going out on the pull."

Owen looked stunned at that. He was sure no one had noticed what he was doing. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok Jacks worried about you. Apparently I'm not the only one doing things to excess." At Iantos questioning look he continued. "Your obssessive cleaning."

Ianto sighed "Right. Look Owen I admit things aren't great but it's nothing I can't handle. Can you say the same?" At that moment their food arrived.

"Wow you were right this is hot." Commented Owen as he swallowed a mouthful of chilli.

"Thought nothing was too hot for you." Laughed Ianto digging in to his food. "So you going to tell me why you're drinking more than normal? I'm guessing it has to do with our trip to London."

Owens face turned serious "Yeah it just brought up bad times for me there."

"Katie?" Ianto said.

"Katie's part of the reason but also my childhood." Ianto didn't say anything, he just waited for Owen to continue at his own speed. "You know my mum kicked me out when I was sixteen?" Ianto shook his head in response as Owen carried on " Well she did. Can't say it wasn't a relief, so then I had to get a job to put myself through college, then university and then med school. But do you know what? When I graduated it was the best feeling knowing I'd done it all on my own."

"God Owen and I thought my childhood was bad. No wonder you don't like London. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Said Owen dismissively. He really didn't like talking about his past but with Ianto it just seemed to come out whether he wanted it to or not. "Anyway enough of me let's get back to you and your cleaning habits."

"There are worse habits than cleaning." Ianto said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah like what?" Said Owen.

"Like leaving purple alien bits in the autopsy bay for me to clean up." Grinned Ianto pointing his fork at Owen.

_"What a lovely smile." _Owen thought to himself then quickly thought _"Where did that come from?" _"Yes that one was gross." Laughed Owen remembering he'd been in a hurry to get to a pub that he'd left the cleaning to Ianto. "So back on topic, cleaning, your obsesssiveness more to the point."

Ianto hesitated. "It's not obsessive. It just... it calms me. I call it therapeutic."

"But all that cleanig can't be good for your hands or your health." Owen said with concern.

Ianto frowned at him "What do you mean my health and I try and wear rubber gloves if I can."

Smirking slightly Owen said, "I bet you do." before adding, "Think about it Ianto all those chemicals you use and all the fumes you must breath in. It really can't be doing your lungs any good. Tomorrow you are going to have a full physical make sure you've not damaged anything. So how you sleeping?"

"If I told you fine would you believe me?" Ianto sulkily replied not looking forward to tomorrow.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Ok if you must know lousy. Ever since London I've been getting two maybe three hours a night." Admitted Ianto getting up and picking the glasses off the table to get them both refills. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. _"Well at least the companys good."_ He mused to himself.

While Ianto was at the bar Owen was thinking _"No wonder he looks crap if the most sleep he's been getting is three hours; sooner or later he's going to break. Looks like Jack was right. Now to get him to talk and then find a solution." _

"Penny for them?" Ianto asked setting the beers down as he sat.

Owen was statled from his thoughts "Uh what?"

"Penny for your thoughts. You were miles away when I came back. What or who were you thinking about?"

"You." Owen quietly said.

It was Iantos turn to be startled "Be serious Owen." He laughed nervously.

"I was. I was thinking how can anyone survive on three hours sleep without falling apart?"

"Look it's no big deal." Ianto said getting angry.

"It is when it starts affecting the rest of us." Owen retorted back.

Ianto was getting angrier. "But it's not affecting you or anyone else so I don't see what the problem is."

Owen was beginning to get angry himself _"Why couldn't Ianto see how it was affecting him." _He thought but instead replied, "The problem is," he hissed "that if we're out in the field and your concentration goes through lack of sleep then someone could get injured or worse."

Ianto stared at Owen. Did he really think he would put any of them in danger?

"Owen," he began softly some of the anger having disapated "do you really think I would put any of you in danger?"

Owen looked at him and just as softly replied "I don't think you would intentionally put anyone in danger, but you know what lack of sleep can cause. It slows your reaction time down considerably. Tell me this, are the nightmares from London that bad or is there something else going on?"

Ianto had tears in his eyes as he admitted "It's just from London. All I can see when I close my eyes are the Cybermen and Daleks coming for me shouting 'Exterminate' or 'You will be deleted' and then there's all the other noises and smells. I'm too scared to go to sleep but when it gets too much and I manage to, then I wake up in a sweat with all those thoughts running through my head, then I can't get back to sleep. That's when I clean or go for a run."

At some point Owen had taken Iantos hand and was stroking it in encouragement. "At least you're now admitting you've got a problem and I will do my best to help you, but you should've come to me sooner."

"Owen you were dealing with your own demons. You didn't need me adding to them." He said thinking how nice Owens hand felt holding his.

Owen looked down at their joined hands and then feeling embarrassed pulled his away. He didn't see the sad look that passed over Iantos face. "Look I can give you a sleeping tablet that will knock you out for at least eight hours but there is a side effect."

"Which is?" Ianto asked regaining his composure.

"They might make you feel drowsy in the morning so you wont be able to drive or go out in the field. And then we try and find a better way to get you to sleep." Owen replied seriously then to lighten the mood added. "If you go home now you should still be up to get into work before the rest of us."

Ianto sat for a moment then agreed. As they stood to put their jackets on Ianto spoke.

"So as I bought you dinner do I need to walk you home or are you going to walk me?" He asked with a smile.

Owen laughed. "If I walk you do I get a coffee at the end of it?"

"As long as it's just a coffee you're after Dr Harper - you wouldn't take advantage of a patient would you?" Smirked Ianto walking out the pub.

They didn't walk in the end but picked Owens car up from the Hub and Owen drove Ianto home. Once there Owen decided that Ianto needed sleep more than he needed coffee. He did get out the car and walk him to the front door of his building. Ianto then turned to him and stared into his eyes.

"Thanks Owen for everything and I promise I will talk more about London and my nightmares if you promise me you wont drink anymore and talk to me. I'm here for you whenever you need me." He said softly.

Owens breath hitched at the intensity behind those words and all he could do was nod. Then Ianto pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "Remember anytime you need me I'm here for you."

Before he could reply Ianto had entered his building leaving a bemused Owen on the doorstep who then walked back to his car in a daze but with a smile on his face. For the first time in three weeks he didn't feel the need to get blind drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is for JonesIantoJones who is having another 'snow day' (rather her than me) and writing lots of her amazing story 'Snow Day' thanks for all your help. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them just like playing with them. **

Returning to London part 9

The following morning saw Ianto wake at a more reasonable hour. He felt slightly disorientated and still a bit tired, but at least he hadn't had any nightmares. He lay in his bed running over the events from last night. He smiled to himself as he remembered the feeling of Owen holding and stroking his hand and the concern he showed - it had felt so good. He also remembered the warm feeling he got when he hugged Owen goodnight. Ianto hoped he wasn't reading too much into Owen's actions and that he just might have feelings of more than friendship in mind. But like him, Owen had to deal with his own demons first, so Ianto was going to be there for him as a friend first and if anything more came out of it, well he wasn't going to say no. He showered and dressed and then made his way to work. As always he was the first of the team in, apart from Jack. He followed his normal routine; coffee machine on first then feed Janet and Mafanwy. As he returned to the coffee machine Jack was stood waiting for him "Morning Ianto thought I'd better wait for you to finish the coffee.

"Wise choice Jack." Commented Ianto.

"How are you this morning?" Jack hesitatingly asked.

Ianto started making the coffee before replying, "Owen gave me a sleeping tablet last night so that I could actually get more than three hours sleep."

Jack sucked in a breath "Jeez Ianto no wonder you've been looking like death these past weeks. Why didn't you say anything? If not to me then to Owen who is your doctor as well as your friend."

Ianto thought carefully about how he was going to say the next bit. "Look Jack I know I should've said something but I thought I could handle it. You have enough to deal with running this place and keeping Unit happy and Owen, well he has his own problems to deal with. I did talk to Owen about part of the problem and yes you were right it all stems from London. I don't really want to go into details about what happened there but I will talk to Owen. In fact when he gets here he wants to give me a complete physical just in case I've damaged my lungs with all the cleaning products. Oh and he'll probably pull me from the field."

Jack looked shocked at this revelation, "Why would Owen pull you from the field?"

Ianto didn't want to admit that he might be a liabilty but he owed Jack the truth, "He thinks I might put the team at risk." Jack went to say something but Ianto held his hand up and continued, "And he's right. You know as well as I do that lack of sleep slows your reaction time down and also hinders your perception of things. So I guess I'm confined to base until the good doctor deems I'm fit for duty." As Ianto finished making the coffee and handing Jack his he said, "I'll be in the archiives if you need me. Tell Owen to come get me when he wants me." He then picked his mug up and leavng Jack standing there he walked away.

******TORCHWOOD******

Owen woke in his own bed and with a clear head for the first time since London and he'd never felt better. When he had returned last night he had kept replaying all the things that had happened between him and Ianto. He couldn't believe he had held Ianto's hand, and it had felt so good, and that Ianto hadn't been freaked out by it. Also that hug and the way Ianto had whispered in his ear, _"Remember anytime you need me I'm here for you."_ Well that had sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head, _"Since when have I thought of Ianto as anything more than a friend?" _Then his other voice answered him _"Since you saw how vulnerable he was in London."_

Owen groaned - he really didn't know what he was going to do. First and foremost he was going to be there for Ianto as a friend. The rest he would have to play by ear, as although there were signs that Ianto might be interested in being more than friends he didn't want to push him if all he wanted was friendship. For now he had to get to work and do Ianto's physical and then talk to Jack.

******TORCHWOOD******

When Owen got to work just after nine thirty he went straight up to talk to Jack.

"Jack have you spoken to Ianto this morning?" Owen said without preamble.

"Good morning Owen." Jack sarcastically responded, "And yes I have. Why?"

"Did he say anything about last night?" Continued Owen

"Not much, he did say that you were going to give him a physical this morning - something about he might have damaged his lungs. Is that a real possibilty? Oh and he also told me how much sleep he's been getting and that you will probably pull him out of field duty. Do you think thats necessary? Jack asked concerned.

"If he's been doing as much cleaning as you think then there's a real chance of lung damage. Also I want to take a proper look at him because, although he didn't say anything, I don't think he's been eating properly. He barely touched his dinner last night and when was the last time he joined us for lunch? Cos I can't remember. As for taking him out the field, yes I do think it's necessary. His reaction time is going to be severly compromised due to his lack of sleep. He can go out on routine pick-ups, do witness statements liase with the police, that sort of thing. But if there is anything involving runnung and aliens that might put us in the firing line then I think he should co-ordinate from here." Explained Owen.

Jack mulled over what Owen had just told him before nodding his head in agreement, "Ok when do you want to check him over?"

Owen smiled at that. He was looking forward to checking Ianto over "Now is as good a time as any. I think it would be best if you take Tosh and Gwen out while I examine Ianto. You know how private he is and they will only ask questions which I don't think he's ready to answer just yet."

"Sure we can go check out reports of people seeing purple aliens over in Tremorfa Park." Laughed Jack putting his coat on. "Ianto's in the archives."

Owen followed Jack down to the main area."Tosh, Gwen get your coats on, we are going to the park." He said heading for the cog door.

Gwen looked up from the programme she was running and moaned. "It's cold out there, can't you take Owen or Ianto?"

"Nope they have things to do here that can't wait. Besides you're prettier than them." Jack answered chuckling at Owens indignant face.

Jack then left with both women, one on either arm and with a parting "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"As if." muttered Owen as he went down to get Ianto.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Even though she's writing her own story (Snow Days) she still manages to read and correct my spellings really quickly so thank you JonesIantoJones.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing (reviews are nice).**

**Disclaimer: Thet all belong to the BBC.**

Returning to London part 10

Owen entered the archives and went in search of Ianto. When he couldn't find him he shouted, "Ianto where are you?"

"Down the end in store room 5." Came the muffled reply.

Owen walked down the corridor looking for the room. Upon finding it he discovered the door was open and as always Ianto was surrounded by paperwork.

Owen laughed "I'm sure you breed paperwork down here as I don't think we make that much upstairs."

Ianto glared at him "You only see your paperwork. I see everyones so just imagine yours times four."

"Ok ok. Anyway your fairy doctor has come to take you away from all this." Owen said waving his hands towards the desk.

"Oh really. And where is my fairy doctor taking me?" Smirked Ianto.

"To his domain where he will give you a thorough examination to see how fit or unfit you are." Owen said rubbing his hands together. "C'mon Jack's taken Tosh and Gwen out to give you a bit of privacy."

Ianto sighed. "Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it?"

"Nope. Look it's not going to be that bad. Taking blood pressure, listening to your lungs oh and I might if your lucky take some blood." Owen said gleefully.

Ianto paled slightly at the thought of having to give blood. None the less he followed Owen up the stairs carrying his now empty mug. "Would you like a coffee before or after you start torturing me?" He offered.

"Before please, I haven't had one since I got in. But you can't have another it might mess up the blood sample." He replied.

Ianto moaned and as he made Owens coffee thought, _"Could this physical get any worse?" _He then asked "Did you go to a club after you left me?"

"No went straight home to bed. Didn't even have a beer."

Ianto looked at him in disbelief "Did you manage to sleep ok?"

"Not too bad, the beers we had at dinner helped a bit." He answered honestly. "What about you? Did the tablets help?"

"They did much to my surprise, I didn't wake till the alarm went off at six. Lets get this over with." Ianto said once the coffee was made. They then headed to the med bay where Owen had set all equipment he needed on the side.

"Right if you could remove your jacket and shirt and sit up on the bed we'll get started." He said picking up his stethoscope.

Ianto removed his clothing and neatly folded the jacket and shirt, then sat down.

Owen couldn't help but stare at Ianto _"When had he gotton so thin?" he thought._ He didn't dwell on it but went straight into doctor mode.

"Right first I'm going to listen to your lungs so turn round."

Ianto shivered slightly as Owen pressed the end of his stethoscope onto his back.

Owen chuckled "Oh yeah this might be cold." He then asked Ianto to take deep breaths as he listened. "Hmm. Ok now the front."

Ianto turned round and before Owen could put the stethoscope on his chest he caught his hand and asked "Do you think you could warm it up first?"

Owen felt a tingle as Ianto's hand connected with his. He wondered if Ianto had felt it too, by the way he was looking at him he was sure that he had. He mentally shook himself as he blew on the chest-piece before he put it on Ianto's chest to listen to his heart. Ianto shivered again and he was sure it didn't have anything to do with the coldness of the stethoscope. As Owen moved from one side of his chest to the other his fingers brushed across his chest and Ianto had to bite back a moan. Owen for his part was trying to remain professional but it was proving hard when Ianto was sat there half-naked. Once he had got himself back in control Owen turned to the bench and picked up the blood pressure cuff and applied it to Ianto's arm and took the reading.

"Now for the fun part." He snickered as he reached for the needle to take some blood. He applied a torniquet and asked Ianto to make a fist with his hand to get a vein up. Ianto turned away as Owen inserted the needle and began drawing blood from him.

Owen decided to distract Ianto. "Any nightmares last night?"

"I don't think so - put it this way if I did then I didn't wake up. I still felt tired this mornning so took your advice and didn't drive. So what's the verdict on my lungs?" Ianto asked changing the subject. He really didn't want to discuss the nightmares here.

Owen finished taking the blood, capped the sample and labelled it before saying "You can get dressed now."

"Owen." Ianto probed.

"Lucky for you you haven't done any damage that I can detect, but I would advise you to keep the cleaning to a minimum for the time being." Owen directed.

"Ok I can work with that if you can help me sleep without using tablets all the time." Agreed Ianto doing up the buttons on his shirt and completely missing the longing look on Owens face.

As Ianto reached for his jacket Owen made a suggestion "Maybe if you talk about your nightmares and what happened in London they will have less of an impact."

"Oh yeah and who wants to listen to me go on about Cybermen and Daleks and losing all my friends in one go. It was bad enough being there without having to subject someone else to the horror." Ianto hissed.

"I would." Owen quietly said.

Ianto whipped his head up in astonishment "Why would you want to listen to my nightmares when you must have your own?"

"Look I know you're not going to believe me but I am your friend as well as your doctor and I want to help. Tell you what I'll make a deal with you. You talk about your nightmares and anything else and I'll talk about mine."

Ianto thought about this. He really did want the nightmares to stop so he could get a decent nights sleep, but did he really want to bear his soul to Owen, because that's what it would be. There again who else was there? He supposed he could talk to Jack, but Owen had offered and he really did want to explore that feeling he got last night so before he could change his mind he replied "Ok"

"Just one more thing before we finish."

Ianto sighed "What."

"When was the last time you had a proper meal that you actually ate?" Owens voice was full of concern.

"Last night. Your memory that bad you can't remember us going to dinner and eating. As I recall you had the hot chilli and I had veggie sausages." Ianto deadpanned.

"Ha ha. You may have had a meal at the pub but you barely touched it, just pushed it around the plate and you never eat with us anymore just make excuses to hide in the archives or tourist centre." Owen told him.

Ianto gasped, he didn't think anyone had noticed.

Owen continued. " I'm going to suggest you take a multi vitamin supplement and maybe iron tablets. I also think you might benefit from having protein drinks."

Ianto began to object but Owen just carried on softly "I noticed how thin you are. You can't afford to get any thinner." Again Ianto started to object until Owen, placing a hand over his and staring into his eyes whispered, "Please - do it for me."

Ianto stared back and swallowed as he nodded.

The moment was broken as they heard the cog door blare into life announcing that Jack, Tosh and Gwen were back.

As Owen removed his hand he added, "Tonight we talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to JonesIantoJones for helping me with the timeline and for correcting my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Jack Ianto Owen Tosh and Gwen belong to RTD and the BBC**

Returning to London part 11

"Jack I can't believe you asked that old bloke if he'd seen any purple aliens flying around in a red spaceship." Gwen was laughing as she took her coat off by her work station.

"And did you see the look on his wife's face when you said they were three feet tall." Tosh chuckled. As she sat down at her computer she saw Ianto coming up the stairs from the med bay and asked "Did you and Owen get done whatever it was that couldn't wait?"

"Yes thanks Tosh. All sorted." Then looking at his watch added "Anyone for an early lunch before the next piece of space junk or alien decides to descend on us."

There was a collective murmer of yes. Ianto wanted to get some fresh air as he was still feeling a little tired and thought it might wake him up a bit. So after taking everyone,s order for sandwiches he grabbed his coat and left via the tourist office. While he was gone Owen had a quick word with Jack and without going into specifics told him what he and Ianto had agreed to.

"Thanks Owen. I think the main thing is to sort out his sleeping or lack of it without resorting to pills all the time and if he's willing to let you help him then I think that's for the best. He obviously trusts you after London. Are you going to tell me what happened down there?" He inquired.

Owen ran a hand through his hair "Look Jack it really isn't my place to tell you. If he wants you to know he'll tell you himself, but don't push him, he's vulnerable at the moment. Ok? When he's in a better frame of mind I will probably advise him to talk to you and the girls but only when I think he's ready."

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "I know you're right. I just don't like to see him or you suffer." With the perplexed look on Owens face Jack added, "Yes I noticed you've been suffering since London too. I was hoping you would be able to sort it out on your own. I hope you can help each other. If not you know I'm here for both of you."

"Thanks Jack." Owen looked at the time on his computer, "Where's Ianto, I'm starving."

Jack laughed as he walked away.

******TORCHWOOD******

Twenty minutes later found all the team, including Ianto, sat around the table in the boardroom. The talk was mostly about work but the occasional personal question was asked and answered. Owen kept an eye on how much Ianto was eating and was pleased to find that it was a decent amount; not as much as he would've liked but it was a start. Ianto looked up to find Owen watching him and gave him a small smile as he picked up his coffee. As they were finishing lunch the computer alerted them to a rift breach. Tosh got up quickly, followed by Jack, Gwen and Owen. Ianto remained and started clearing up, as he knew he wouldn't be going out.

"Tosh what've we got?" Jack asked once up by her computer.

Tosh studied the screen "Looks like a breach in Splott. Don't know what or how big."

Jack was already on the move for his gun and coat "Ok Ianto you stay and co-ordinate - the rest of you with me." He yelled loud enough for Ianto to hear him.

Ianto made his way up to Toshs' computer as the others left and called "Have fun." But there was no one there to hear him.

******TORCHWOOD******

"So," Gwen began, "what's wrong with Ianto?"

Jack looked at her quizzically. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well that's twice today that you've told him to stay behind." Gwen noted. "So why is that if there's nothing wrong."

"Look Gwen," Jack sighed, "we all have to take turns co-ordinating I just decided that Ianto could do it for this one."

"Ok that accounts for this mission. But why did you want us out the Hub earlier and don't give me that crap about Owen and Ianto having stuff to do that couldn't wait." Gwen continued.

"It's got nothing to do with you who I say goes out or stays at the Hub, unless of course you want to take over leadership again?" Jack shot back.

"No of course I don't. It just seems there are a lot of meetings going on between you and Owen and then between Owen and Ianto and I feel if it's something that's going to affect the team then we should all know about it. You know what having secrets does." Gwen bit out angrily.

"There is nothing wrong so it's not going to affect you." Stated Jack. "Now drop it Gwen."

"But...." Gwen didn't get to finish as Jack pulled up to the place indicated by Tosh who had been following the signal on her computer. "Pull over somewhere here. The energy signal is coming strongest from that house over there."

They found what they were looking for and were gone before anyone realised what was going on and returned to the Hub where Ianto had coffee waiting for them.

******TORCHWOOD******

Once all the paperwork had been completed Owen announced he was off to the pub if anyone cared to join him. In the end they all went. They had a couple of drinks before Ianto announced he was going home.

Owen stood up. "I'll drive you if you want? I know you walked in this morning."

"That'd be great as it's now chucking it down outside." Observed Ianto putting on his coat.

"See you tomorrow." They said as they walked out.

"I suppose you want the coffee you didn't get last night." Chuckled Ianto

"Yeah it's the only reason I offered you a lift, oh and the fact we are going to talk." Owen told him. Ianto groaned "Do we really have to do that tonight?"

"The sooner we start the sooner you will be able to sleep without so many nightmares. I'm not saying they will go completely but hopefully we can reduce them. C'mon in you get." Owen cheerfully said.

The drive to Iantos only took twenty minutes. Once inside Ianto hung his coat up and took his shoes off, Owen following suit. He went through to the lounge as Ianto went to the kitchen to make the coffee. As he brought it through Owen was looking at the pictures and photos Ianto had dotted around the room.

He picked one up. "She was very pretty."

Ianto took the photo and gave him his mug. "Yes she was."

They sat down, Ianto on the sofa tucking his feet under him and Owen in an armchair.

"What was she like?" Owen quietly asked.

Ianto thought for a minute "Beautiful, kind, loving, caring, funny, she was so funny. She said it was her mission to make me laugh at least once a day, and do you know what, I think she did." He continued wistfully, "We met when I started at One. She was stood by the coffee machine and do you know what she said." Ianto looked at Owen who shook his head. "She said '_The coffee's crap' _so I said _'Why are you drinking it then'? _We both laughed and that was it. I took one look in her eyes and was lost. Invited her to try my coffee and she was mine. She was my first true love. We did loads together we even went to Brittany camping on the beach. I remember it was freezing, we had to wear our coats and share a sleeping bag." He laughed softly at the memory.

"How long were you together?" Owen softly spoke.

Ianto swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall "Up until the battle about ten months."

They sat in silence both drinking their coffee. "Do you know the worst part?" Again Owen shook his head in silent answer. "The worst part was knowing that I failed her. I failed to keep her from the Cybermen and then I failed to put her back together. I tried, I really did try and find her before they did, but it was bedlam. All I could see were people running, running scared. The Cybermen were converting whole bodies as they were loosing too many. God the screaming, I can still hear it, never ending screaming, and the smell of burning flesh. The Daleks were everywhere blasting people to death. I had to keep climbing over dead bodies to get through. Then just as suddenly as it all started it all stopped. The Daleks and Cybermen were pulled into the air and were gone. Just like that they were all gone. When I found Lisa she was strapped to conversion unit but it hadn't finished. She was only half converted. I pulled her from the building and....well you know the rest. "

Neither man knew when it had happened but Owen was now sat on the sofa with Ianto leaning into his shoulder, tears falling down his face and Owen had his arm around him rubbing comforting circles on his back. They sat there not saying anything for a while. When Owen looked down he saw that Ianto had fallen asleep. He made sure they were in a comfortable position and just held Ianto as he slept. He didn't think it would be long before a nightmare kicked in considering what he had been remembering.

As Owen watched Ianto sleep he realised how young he really was. "No-one should've had to go through what you did, and that you survived mostly intact is a miracle. I will do everything I can to make sure the nightmares stop. I promise I will be here for you." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the top of Ianto's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to the wonderful JonesIantoJones for betaing this so quickly for me. Also thanks to the people who have been reading and reviewing hope you are all still enjoying it. Please keep reading and reviewing. xx**

**Who else thought that Gareth made an awesome bad boy in The Bill last night, he can stalk me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Returning to London part 12

As Owen had thought it wasn't long before there were signs that Ianto was having a nightmare: his breathing was getting faster and he was muttering, Owen could just make out the words 'Lisa' 'delete' and 'exterminate' whilst the rest was in Welsh which he didn't understand. He was also starting to shake roughly and sweat heavily. Owen held him close and spoke softly in his ear while rubbing a comforting hand over his back. This seemed to calm Ianto down and he didn't wake up but continued to sleep. Owen was finding that Ianto's sofa was not the most comfortable place to lie for any length of time, but he didn't want to move incase he woke Ianto up who was snoring softly in his arms. Two hours later the feeling of his mobile vibrating meant that he had to move, he did so trying not to disturb Ianto.

He whispered. "Hello."

"Owen?" Jack queried, "why are you whispering?"

"Because Ianto is asleep and I don't want to wake him up. What do you want at," looking at his watch, "3.30 in the morning."

"Got rift activity need some help with it. You ok to come in?" Jack told him.

"Can you get Tosh or Gwen? I really don't want to leave Ianto on his own. He's already had one nightmare tonight. I want to be here incase he has anymore." He replied still whispering.

"Ok. Look after him. See you later." Not bothering to wait for Owen to reply Jack hung up his phone.

"You could've gone. Don't need a babysitter." Ianto said sleepily.

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm being your friend like I said I would. How are you feeling?" Asked Owen not bothering to move from where he was currently sat, still with his arm around the other man.

Ianto yawned. "Exhausted. How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours." Owen replied.

"Wow that's the longest I've slept in a long time, apart from last night." Acknowledge Ianto .

He went to get up but Owen gently stopped him. "Do you remember the nightmare you had?"

Ianto turned look at him. "No. It couldn't have been that bad if I didn't wake up. Though I did dream you were talking to me. It wasn't a dream was it?"

"I just held you and talked to you hoping it would calm you enough that you wouldn't wake up. It seemed to work. Just wish Jack hadn't phoned or you might still be asleep." Moaned Owen.

Ianto extracted himself from Owens arm and at his questioning look said, "Just going to the bathroom and then going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want one aswell?"

The thought of hot chocolate had Owens mouth watering "Please. You got any biscuits?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

While Ianto was gone Owen stood up stretching out his back which was now beginning to ache. Ianto saw the movement on his way to the kitchen,"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but your sofa is no comfort zone." He laughed as he followed Ianto.

Ianto made the drinks and they went back to the lounge. As Owen sat down, Ianto went to his bedroom to change. When he got back he sat next to Owen on the sofa. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, not much of a host am I?"

"Hey after what you told me I wasn't surprised that you fell asleep. I'm just sorry you didn't get more. Do you want to talk anymore about it?" He asked softly.

"Not really. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed and try to get some more sleep. You're welcome to the sofa if you really want to stay but I'm taking no responsibility if your back hurts tomorrow." He answered with a small smile.

"Is that ok? I'm knackered and there's really no point me going home at this time of the morning. Now go get some sleep and let me have some." Owen said stiffling a yawn.

Ianto headed for his bedroom saying goodnight to Owen. He tossed and turned until after an hour he got up and went back to the lounge hoping Owen was still awake so he could talk to him. As he entered, his breath hitched at the sight of Owen stretched out sound asleep. Without really thinking he walked across the room and lay down beside Owen with his back to Owens chest and pulled Owens arm around him. Very soon he was fast asleep feeling safe and secure.

******TORCHWOOD******

Owen woke first and was surprised to find Ianto asleep next to him. He lay there watching him sleep thinking again how young he looked, but this time he also looked peaceful. Owen glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that it was 8.30. He knew it was gone 4 before Ianto had headed to his bedroom but after that he couldn't remember._ "Wonder what time Ianto came and joined me?" _He thought.

Twenty minutes later and Ianto was beginning to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and as they focused on his surroundings he remembered getting on the sofa next to a sleeping Owen and groaned. He was hoping against hope that Owen was still asleep so that he could make his escape but that illusion was shattered when Owen snickered behind him. "You trying to take advantage of me when I'm asleep Jones?"

Ianto groaned again and hid his face in the cushion and incoherently mumbled something.

"Could you repeat that in English, please?" Owen chuckled at his embarrassment.

Ianto lifted his head slightly "I said Sorry." He repeated before explaining. "I couldn't sleep when I got to bed, came out to talk but you were asleep. I didn't want to be on my own." He admitted softly.

"That's fine, but if you'd wanted to talk you could've woken me, that's what I'm here for." Owen said quietly.

"I know but you were tired and you need your sleep just as much as I do, more so as you're still going out on missions. Anyway it doesn't really matter as I managed to get back to sleep. Now we are both going to be late for work." Ianto stated as he looked at the clock. "I'll put some coffee on if you want to grab a shower. I may even have a shirt you can borrow if you want?" He offered as he stood up and stretched. "God you were right, my sofa isn't a comfort zone."

Owen also stood and stretched "Told you. But no complaining your back hurts it was your choice to join me, but I'm glad you did as you at least got some more sleep. Next time we talk, we do it in bed." Ianto's eyes shot up as Owen continued with a smirk, "At least that way if you do fall asleep, we will both be comfortable."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Thanks for all your reviews and for putting this on story/fav alert. Thanks to JonesIantoJones for her advice and help with this chapter.**

**On a side note I went to see JB in panto yesterday afternoon(24/01/2010) and got to say the cast was fantastic fantastic fantastic as was John. There were many jokes played throughout the show and poor Marion didn't know what to do when Robin 'fell' down the steps at the end. Absolutely brilliant and hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. **

Returning to London part 13

Owen emerged from the bathroom with just his jeans on and a towel slung around his shoulders. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and toast was coming from the kitchen so he headed towards it. "You got that shirt you said I could borrow?" he asked as he entered.

Ianto looked up from the toast he was spreading with jam and blushed slightly at the sight of a half-naked Owen "Um sure. What would you prefer short or long t or proper shirt?"

"Long t with a short sleeved short if you've got them." Owen answered grabbing the mug of coffee sat on the side.

"Hey that was mine." Ianto exclaimed.

Laughing Owen said. "You need to keep a better eye on it then." Draining the remainder he set the mug back down.

Ianto glared back before going to his room to get the tops for Owen and also picked up a clean pair of socks for him. "Here you go, they should fit. " Ianto said handing him the clothing. "Help yourself to more coffee and toast if you want some. Won't be long."

While Ianto was in the shower Owen made a quick phone call to Jack just to let him know they would be late in.

As it was they weren't that late, by Owen's standards at least and arrived just after 10. Tosh and Gwen were both at their computers finishing the reports from their early morning callout and Jack was in his office. As he heard the alarms of the cog door blare he came out. He looked at Owen and raised his eyebrows when he saw that he was wearing Iantos shirts. He looked at Ianto with his best pleading face and asked "Any chance of a coffee? Please."

Ianto was already on his way to the machine. "Sure Jack. Tosh, Gwen would you like a mug?"

"Please." They both answered.

"Hey what about me." Owen pouted.

Ianto laughed "You've already had the delights of my coffee this morning, in fact you pinched my mug as well as your own. Don't think you deserve another."

Gwens head shot up at this revelation and before she could think about what she was saying asked. "Did you spend the night at Ianto's?"

Owen smirked mischieviously. "Yes I did. That's why he's late." Then disappeared to the med bay leaving Ianto to face Gwen on his own.

Ianto finished making the coffee deflecting all of Gwen's subtle and not so subtle questions. He headed down to give Owen his coffee and as he handed it over said. "You don't deserve this."

"At least if Gwen's asking questions about me staying she won't be asking why we didn't get called in this morning." Owen defended.

"True." Agreed Ianto before leaving Owen to his autopsy.

******TORCHWOOD******

The team had a quiet morning. Ianto ordered pizza for lunch and they sat in the boardroom eating. Inevitably the conversation got around to Owen staying at Ianto's the previous night.

"So why did you stay at Iantos last night then Owen?" Gwen asked trying not to sound too nosy. "It's not like either of you had had too much to drink at the pub was it. Or did you have a private party when you dropped him home?" She smirked.

"Not that it's any of your business Ms Cooper, but I wanted to borrow a couple of Ianto's James Bond DVD's so I went in and we got talking and before we realised, it was quite late so I crashed on his sofa. Which by the way is not at all comfortable." Owen moodily answered.

"But what did you talk about? It's not like you two are friends or even have anything in common." Badgered Gwen.

Jack and Owen could see Ianto getting more and more agitated so Jack intervened. "Gwen, what they talked about is none of our business and I for one am not interested so please can we change the subject."

"Look all I'm doing is showing an interest in my friends lives. What's wrong with that? Unless they've got something to hide." Gwen said hotly looking from Ianto to Owen. "Well have you got something to hide?"

Ianto looked up from where he had been staring at his plate and looking directly at Gwen said through clenched teeth. "The reason Owen stayed at mine was because ever since returning from London I've been having nightmares, getting between two and three hours sleep a night."

"Ianto you don't have to explain to her." Owen interrupted.

Ianto gave Owen a small smile. "It's ok. She asked so I'll tell her. Owen was there last night helping me, letting me talk. And do you know what I got more sleep last night than I have since London. So that's why Owen stayed last night. Anything else you'd like to know? Maybe you want to know about my sex life too." He added sarcastically before getting up and leaving the room.

"Nice one Gwen." Owen sneered.

"Well how was I to know." She reasoned to the others.

"What part of 'it's none of you business' did you not understand." Shouted Owen angrily then stormed out to find Ianto.

Gwen turned to look at Jack and Tosh hoping they would be on her side but all she saw was disapointment in their eyes.

"Next time just leave it when told to." Jack said.

******TORCHWOOD******

Owen found Ianto in the archives. "You ok?" He asked softly.

Ianto answered just as softly. "Not really. Do you think Jack would mind if we get out of here. I really don't want to face Gwen again and I don't want to be on my own either."

"I'm sure under the circumstances he'll give us the afternoon off." Owen said holding out his hand to Ianto. "C'mon lets go ask if we can play hooky this afternoon."

They walked back up holding hands untill they got to the main area. They both went to ask Jack for the time off which he granted. "Just remember to keep your phones on just in case we need you."

Owen and Ianto left the Hub without saying goodbye to the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to JonesIantoJones for once again betaing this so quickly and as she is away at the weekend there won't be any updates till she is back and I'm hopefully meeting her for coffee on Sun. Looking forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Returning to London part 14

Jack watched them leave wondering when they would admit their feelings for each other. Then he turned back to the paperwork he had been doing when they had come back up from the archives. Just as he picked his pen up Gwen entered his office. "See you still haven't found the art of knocking before you come in." He said without looking up.

"Jack I just wanted... " Gwen began sighing. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Jack looked up then and said "It's not me you should be apologizing too is it? Could you not see how you asking all those questions was upsetting Ianto?"

"I just thought...." Started Gwen.

"No Gwen you didn't think. You thought you were on to some gossip and to hell with the consequences. You didn't take any notice when Owen or I tried to change the subject. Look I know you like to know what's going on with everyone but sometimes you have to learn when to back off. I just hope for your sake Ianto can put this behind him he's been through a lot recently." Jack told her.

Gwen thought for a minute before asking. "Do you know what happened in London to make him have nightmares?"

"No but Owen does and that is why he's helping Ianto. When he's ready I hope he will tell me but until then I trust Owen to do what's best for him and to tell me if it gets out of hand. Look they're not keeping secrets that are going to affect the running of the team. All we can do is be there for him if he asks for our help. Ok?" Jack said hoping Gwen would now drop the matter.

"Ok." Gwen said deflated. "So where have they gone then?"

Jack sighed. "They asked for some time off. I gave it to them. I didn't ask what they were going to do and as long as they keep their phones on I haven't got a problem with it so neither should you. Now have you got some work you could be doing or would you like me to give you some."

"No it's ok I've got some thanks." She replied as she headed out the door.

******TORCHWOOD******

As they reached Owens car he turned to Ianto and asked. "So what do you want to do?"

"First I want to go home and change then there's a place I want to take you to. It's not far so we can be back if we are needed." Ianto replied

"Ok. You gonna tell me where we're going or do I have to guess." He laughed.

Ianto grinned. "I might tell you or you can figure it out while I'm driving us there."

"Who said you were driving. It's my car." Owen spluttered.

"I did I've always wanted to drive your car, to feel the speed of her." Ianto said running his hands over the leather seats.

Owen visibly swallowed at the action tyring not to think about those hands running over his body. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his head of the image Ianto had obviously been talking to him. "Sorry miles away. What did you say?"

Ianto smirked knowingly and then repeated what he'd said. "Thanks for trying to get Gwen off my back earlier."

Owen stopped the car outside Ianto's building. "That's what I'm here for to rescue you from the nosy Gwen's of this world." They were both laughing as they got out the car and headed for Ianto's flat. Once inside Ianto headed for his bedroom to change while Owen went into the lounge. He went over to the window stood looking out. His thoughts quickly turned to the Welshman down the hall. _"Oh shit." _He thought. _"I am heading for trouble if Ianto doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him." _The other side of his brain answered the unasked question. _"Of course he does are you blind or what? Have you seen the way he looks at you and the way he didn't freak when you held his hand." _

A small cough brought him back to reality and he turned round to see Ianto stood there watching him with an amused grin on his face.

Owens jaw droppwd. Ianto was wearing black jeans and a deep purple jumper.

"Wow." He whispered. "Um sorry. It's...you um." Owen cleared his throat and blushing slightly stated. "You look good."

"Thanks." Ianto said also blushing. "So, what were you thinking about? You were miles away again."

"Nothing important." Owen lied turning back to the window so Ianto couldn't see it was a lie. "So where do you want to go?"

"Thought maybe we could go to Swanbridge and take a walk along the coast or something I find walking helps distract me from what's going on." Ianto said not quite believing Owen.

"I've got a better idea you might like - it's somewhere I go when I want peace and quiet but don't want to be too far from the Hub." He said nervously.

"Ok where?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"Fforest Uchaf Farm." Owen told him looking a little uncertain.

"The Pit Pony Sanctuary." Ianto said increduously. "I never took you for an animal lover Owen."

"Yeah well....just don't tell the others." He stuttered. "Got an image to uphold."

Laughing Ianto said. "And that image is being shattered as we speak. Can I still drive - I know where it is?"

"Yeah sure." Owen said handing over his keys.

On the drive to the farm they discussed the CD that Owen put on, as it was one of Ianto's favourite bands. It turned out they had quite a few bands in commonthat they liked, which surprised them both. Before long Ianto was parking Owen's car at The Sanctuary. After paying the entrance fee they decided to take a walk up to the pastures to see some of the ponies grazing. They had been given a leaflet explaining what the farm was about and where all the ponies had come from. When they reached the ponies they leant on the fence just watching.

"They look content. Not a care in the world. I wish it was like that for me." Reflected Ianto stroking the head of one of the ponies who had come over to them.

"We work for Torchwood. We've both seen and done things no one should. It's what's made us who we are. Losing Katie is what brought me to Jack, just like Lisa brought you here." Owen said wistfully.

Ianto turned and quietly asked. "Tell me about her?"

Owen stared at him before turning and walking away.

"Owen." Ianto called softly.

Owen turned back and Ianto could see the tears in his eyes. "Look if it's too painful you don't have to tell me. I just thought..well talking helped me last night it might help you."

"You're right. It's just I've never talked about what happened with Katie with anyone other than Jack. I'm scared." Owen admitted.

"I'm a good listener." Ianto said joining Owen. "Let's go for a walk and if you want to talk I'll be here and if you don't....well I'll still be here."

They walked for a bit neither one saying anything, both lost in their own thoughts. They came to the top of a small hill overlooking the farm. Owen plonked himself down and Ianto sat down next to him. Owen stared straight ahead of him then in a quiet voice began talking. "We met when I was doing my training at the hospital she worked at. She was a junior doctor. She was beautiful, so alive. That was until she was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimers, youngest case ever recorded." Ianto moved closer and put his arm around Owen's shoulders in silent support. He didn't say anything just waited for Owen to continue. "I promised her a summer wedding. We'd got everything organised invitations colour scheme, we were even working on the seating plan. Katie couldn't even make a cup of tea by herself. One day she would be the old Katie the next she couldn't even remember my name let alone we were getting married." Owen stopped for a while lost in his thoughts.

"It must have been hard on you being a doctor and not being able to help." Ianto said carefully.

"Yes it was. I kept pushing for more tests to be done. Eventually they did and they found that it wasn't Alzheimers but a tumor. A tumor that hadn't been there the week before when they did a scan. They operated and that's when it all went to hell and Jack turned up." Owen laughed bitterly at the memory. "He told me it was an alien life form attached to her brain and that when threatened it released a toxic gas killing the whole surgery did something to me as the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed being told Katie had died from the tumor. No one would listen when I mentioned aliens or Jack. Instead they gave me three months off and left me to it."

"So how did you meet Jack again?" Ianto questioned.

"He turned up at the gravesite one day. I beat the shit out of him. He told me what really happened to Katie, brought me to Cardiff and asked me to join as his medic and here I am, sat on a Welsh hillside baring my soul and freezing my balls off."

"Baring your soul once in a while is good for you. Well so I've been told." Ianto chuckled.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while both absorbing what Owen had said. At some point Owen had leant his head against Ianto's shoulder and Ianto was running his hand through Owen's hair.

"Did you mean what you said last night when I was having my nightmare?" Ianto whispered.

Owen tensed. "I didn't think you would remember that." He said clearly embarrassed.

"But did you mean it?" Ianto persisted.

Owen turned slightly and brought his hand up to cup Ianto's cheek and looked him in the eye. "Yes I meant it. I will always be here for you, keeping you safe and secure in my arms. If you want me to." He added a little unsure of Ianto's reaction.

Ianto mirrored Owens hand and leant in. He brushed his lips against Owen's briefly and whispered, "Yes I want you to," before bringing their lips together again in a soft kiss.

Both their phones ringing broke the moment. They took a calming breath before Ianto answered his to Tosh and Owen answered his to Jack. They were told the same thing; they were needed back in Cardiff. There had been several weevil sightings and it needed the whole team to deal with it. Ianto stood up after telling Tosh they'd be back within thirty minutes as Owen hung up on Jack. He held his hand out and as Owen took it he pulled him up. As they stood there Owen shakily asked. "Ianto I'm not misreading the signals am I?"

Ianto looked at him then kissing him gently whispered. "No you're not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to JonesIantoJones for a lovely time on Sunday drinking coffee and talking all things Gareth, John and Torchwood amongst other things and for reading this and correcting my grammer etc.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Returning to London part 15

Ianto drove them back to Cardiff, as Owen was still feeling emotional after talking about Katie. Jack had sent them the location of the sightings to Owen's phone and as it was on the way back he text Jack to say they would meet them there instead of the Hub.

Ianto looked briefly at Owen "You ok?"

Owen had his eyes closed. "Exhausted. All I want to do is curl up with you and sleep for a week. But I can't as we have a job to do." He sighed tiredly.

Ianto grinned at the thought of curling up with Owen and said softly. "Maybe later?"

Owen laughed. "Definately later."

They pulled into the park and stopped the car behind the SUV and as they got out Ianto turned to Owen. "I'm not ready to tell them about us just yet. Let's see where it's going first." He said quietly

"Me niether." Owen agreed.

They walked round to the front of the SUV and met the others.

"Right this is where and I quote 'large men wearing leather masks and with big long teeth' have been seen." Jack said.

"Do we know how many?" Owen asked

Tosh looked up from her PDA "Six maybe seven, depends which witness you ask."

Ianto looked around. "Where are the witnesses?"

"With Andy giving statements." Tosh replied.

Ianto turned to Jack. "Do you want me to get them some tea to help with the shock of what they've seen?"

"Sure Ianto I think I saw a refreshment hut near the swings. Make sure they all have some." As Ianto walked away Jack noticed Owen watching him and smiled to himself. _"I wonder if something has happened?" _He thought. He pointed to the map as he continued the briefing. "Right the weevils were last seen in this area here. Owen with Gwen and go right. Tosh, you and I will circle left and hopefully we will surround them and take them down. Spray or stun only - don't shoot unless you have to - there are too many people around. Understood?"

They all nodded as they moved off.

Ianto made his way over to the play area where Andy was stood surrounded by eight people. "Hi Andy." Ianto shouted over the talking. "Want some help with this lot?"

"Please." Andy replied with a weak smile.

"Right." Ianto called "If you could all quieten down and let me speak."

Ianto waited a few minutes untill there were fairly quiet. "Thank you. Now I know you all want to tell PC Davidson what you saw but I think it would be better if you did it one at a time."

Andy nodded then turning to the man closest to him asked him what he had seen.

"In the meantime I will get you all some tea." Ianto continued. He walked across to the hut selling tea and coffee. "Can I have ten cups of tea please?"

The young lad stared at him before starting on the teas. Ianto had managed to slip retcon into eight of the cups and was handing them out. As he gave the last cup to a young woman he glanced towards the swings. What he saw made him smile; a young girl was on the swings trying to see how high she could get, as he watched her a movement caught his eye that made his blood run cold. At the far side of the small playground stood a weevil looking towards the swing. Ianto put his hand up to tap his comm only then did he realise he'd left it back at the Hub earlier. "Shit." He muttered. He didn't have any weapons with him either. _"Oh God what am I going to do." _He thought. Although he was anything but calm, he walked over to Andy and whispered in his ear. "Can I have your baton?"

Andy's head whipped around and he asked. "Why?"

Again Ianto whispered so no one else could hear. "Because there is a weevil on the other side of the play park, a girl on a swing and I've got no weapon and no way of contacting the team."

Andy didn't need asking again just handed it over. "Do you need any help?"

"Can you try and get the girl off the swing without drawing attention to yourself and keep this lot away?" Ianto asked moving away, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he headed towards the weevil. He managed to get within twenty feet of the weevil before something distracted it and all hell broke loose. He knew he couldn't let it anywhere near the girl so he did the only thing he could. He got between it and the girl with only a police baton for protection and screaming at Andy to get the girl and run.

Across the other side of the park the rest of the team had found the weevils and surrounded them. They managed to take them all down using the spray and then sedating them. Once they were all on the ground Jack and Owen started taking them to the SUV and loading them in the back. As they put the last one in Owen observed. "Either the witnesses can't count or we're missing a couple."

At that moment Jack's phone rang. "Hi Andy. What's up?"

"OK. Yeah be right there." He turned to Owen. "Grab the med kit. Ianto's in trouble." He turned and started running towards the play area.

The others looked after him then spurted into action. Tosh and Gwen ran after Jack while Owen grabbed his bag from the SUV then followed.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review you all make it worthwhile. Thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing and who is having a great time at SFX this weekend am so jealous.**

**Disclaimer: Only borrowing them.**

Returning to London part 16

As Ianto stood looking at the weevil he thought. _"I'm sorry Owen I wished we'd had more time together." _Then the weevil lunged at him. He tried to hit it with the baton but it didn't have any effect and Ianto was thrown backwards with the impact. He managed to roll away from it before he got back on his feet. Ianto shook his head to try and stop the fuzziness taking hold. Again the weevil went for Ianto but he was ready for it and dodged out of the way. The weevil kept on coming for him and Ianto managed to keep dodging out of the way. He was trying to lead it away from the play area and towards the trees. Ianto was tiring quickly he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. With a determined effort the weevil lunged at him, swiping its claws down Ianto's chest. Ianto screamed with pain and dropped the baton. Clutching his chest he stared at the weevil. _"This is it." _He thought. _"I'm going to die." _Ianto closed his eyes waiting for the final impact. It never came. All he heard was a single gunshot. He stood where he was, still with his eyes closed. He could hear people calling his name but he couldn't respond - he couldn't do anything.

"Ianto." Tosh called quietly. "Ianto open your eyes for me.....please Ianto. Jack I think he's in shock. Where's Owen?" She said frantically looking for the medic.

Jack came and stood beside Tosh. Softly saying. "C'mon Ianto open those beautiful eyes for me." While gently stroking his fingers down Ianto's cheek.

The movement of Jack's fingers on his cheek seemed to break Ianto out of the trance he'd been in and he slowly let out a breath.

"Thank God." Tosh whispered.

Jack took hold of Ianto's arms "You're going to have to move them so that I can see where you're hurt."

Ianto blinked only then realising that he'd been injured. He slowly moved his arms away from his chest taking a deep breath as pain engulfed him. Jack caught him before he fell to the ground. He then sat down with him as Owen appeared.

"How is he?" He asked breathlessly.

"Bleeding and in shock."Jack replied lifting Ianto's jumper up so that Owen could get a better look at the wounds.

"Shit." Owen cursed as he began pulling things from his bag.

Without moving or looking at Gwen Jack asked, "Gwen can you find Andy and find out what happened here?"

"Looks like he messed up again." She muttered to herself. "Yeah sure Jack." Giving him a sweet smile.

Jack turned his attention to Owen. "How bad is it?"

Owen was in full doctor mode as he replied. "The slashes are very long and a couple of them are quite deep. I really need to get him back to the Hub to stitch him up and give him some of my powerful painkillers. I'm also worried about him going into shock. He's already showing signs. He's not reacting to what's going on around him."

"Ok. You take him back in the SUV with Tosh and I'll bring Gwen back in your car once we've established what happened here and sort out any witnesses." Jack said.

Owen nodded his head in agreement. "Let me just cover these wounds to stop dirt getting into them, then we can go."

Owen got a dressing and carefully applied it to the wounds all the time letting Ianto now exactly what he was doing and why. As he finished he leant in and whispered "C'mon Ianto, come back to me. We've only just started to get to know each other and I really want to see where this is going."

Jack and Tosh exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. Owen helped Jack stand Ianto up and then put his arm around him so he could help him to the SUV. Before Tosh followed him she turned to Jack and said quietly. "Did you hear what Gwen said before she went to find Andy?"

"No." Jack replied looking questioningly at Tosh.

"She seems to think Ianto messed up." She said sighing.

"Look Tosh I'm sure Ianto had his reasons for taking on that weevil alone and unarmed. Don't take any notice of what Gwen says. Now go. Owen needs you to help with Ianto and I need to find out what happened here." Jack said pushing her in the direction of Owen. He then turned and went to find Gwen.

Tosh caught up with Owen just as he was putting Ianto in the SUV. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Just needed a quick word with Jack. How's he really doing?"

"Not good. He's still completely unaware of what's going on around him. He's going through the motions, but it's like he's in some sort of trance." Owen murmured. "The quicker we get him back the quicker I can start treating him. So c'mon get in." He said more sharply than he intended.

Jack found Gwen talking to Andy by the play area. As he got nearer he heard Gwen say. "So Andy Ianto just decided to approach the weevil because it was stood there?"

"No Gwen that's no...." Andy started to say.

Gwen interrupted him. "You said the weevil was stood on the other side of the park and Ianto went and stood in front of it."

"Yes he did. But..." Andy tried to say.

"No buts. Either he did or he didn't." Gwen said brusquely.

"Gwen." Jack said. "Let the poor man speak without you interrupting all the time. Andy please tell me what happened?"

Andy let out a sigh of relief. "As I was trying to tell Gwen, I was taking statements and Ianto had just finished handing out the teas when he came across and asked if he could have my police baton. I asked him why and he said that there was a weevil loose."

"But why would he approach it? He knows that if you leave them they loose interest." Jack mused.

"There was a girl on a swing. I think he thought it would go after her if he couldn't get it away." Andy added.

"So he put himself in front of the weevil to distract it from the girl?" Jack thought out loud.

Andy nodded "Pretty much. When it went for Ianto he screamed at me to get the girl and run. Didn't hesitate to put himself in the way, just wanted the girl safe. Bloody brave if you ask me."

"Thanks Andy you've been a great help. Are all the other witnessess ok?" Jack asked looking around.

"Yes they've all gone home feeling rather tired after the tea Ianto gave them." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Good good." Jack grinned. "Gwen we need to get back to the Hub and sort the rest of the weevils out."

"I assume Owen took the SUV with Tosh and Ianto. How are we supposed to get back?" Gwen asked sulkily.

Grinning madly Jack jangled Owen's car keys.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Thanks to JonesIantoJones who had a very busy and brilliant time at SFX and yet still managed to beta this for me. **

**Disclaimer: nope not mine**

**One of the lines is in response to a review I had from 'Life is like a Novel' hope this answers it for you. Right let's see** **how Ianto is after being mauled by the weevil.....**

Returning to London part 17

Tosh was helping Owen stitch Ianto's wounds. Two of the slashes had gone quite deep and went from his left shoulder right down to his right hip and so far Owen had put in over one hundred stitches. They would leave scars, the others weren't quite as deep or long and would only leave faint scars. Owen kept glancing at Ianto who still seemed to be unaware of what was going on. Both Owen and Tosh had tried to get a response out of him, but so far nothing had worked. Owen had just put the last stitch in and was about to cover them when the alarm went on the cog door. Tosh looked up as she heard Jack and Gwen approach.

"I hope my car is still in one piece Harkness and that I'm not going to be getting loads of speeding fines anytime soon." Owen shouted without looking up from what he was doing.

"Your car is fine, not sure about the fines though - wasn't taking much notice - just wanted to get back as quickly as possible." Jack answered as he came to lean on the railings above the med bay. Looking down at the scene before him, concern clearly evident on his face he asked "How is he Owen?"

"Not good. Two of the cuts are very deep and long as you can see from all the stitches I've put in. The others just needed cleaning out and a bit of glue on them and they should be fine. He's had an antibiotic injection and some pain relief. The cuts should heal up ok though the long ones will leave a scar. At the moment I'm more worried that he's still not responding to anything. He's been like this the whole time and I really don't know how to bring him out of it." Owen answered despondently.

Jack looked at him with a grim smile not knowing what to say in response. "Gwen, Tosh debrief in the boardroom." He called out to the girls. As they walked away he turned to Owen and said. "Stay here with him, talk to him see if you can get a response. He seems to trust you maybe it will be enough to bring him out of this. I'll tell you what happened later when Tosh can sit with him. Ok?"

"Thanks Jack." Owen murmured as he sat on the chair beside Ianto. Once Jack had left Owen breathed a sigh of relief and picked up Ianto's hand and bringing it to his cheek he started talking softly. "Ianto I know you can hear me. Everything is going to be alright. I've done my best needlework on you, but you will still have one sexy scar. I don't know what happened out there today but if I know you, and I think I do, then I bet you were doing something heroic, 'cos if you weren't then you are in for a hell of a bollocking. I'm just so glad that Jack got to the weevil before it got to you. I don't want to loose you. Not yet - we're only just getting started." He placed a small kiss to the palm of Ianto's hand. He then leant down and placed a kiss to his lips hoping that it might bring him back. It didn't. Owen didn't know what else he could do or say so he just sat there one of his hands holding Ianto's while the other was gently carding through Ianto's hair. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Tosh came down and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack wants to debrief you now."

Owen looked at her then back at Ianto.

"Go on I'll sit with him." She said with a small smile.

Owen got up off the chair and much to Tosh's surprise placed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead and murmured. "Tosh is going to sit with you for a bit, but I'll be back soon."

******TORCHWOOD******

As Owen approached the boardroom he heard Gwen's voice "You can't honestly believe that Ianto would be that selfless that he'd put himself in danger to save a girl he didn't even know."

"Actually Gwen I can." Jack told her honestly. "Ianto is the most least selfish person I know and that's saying something. What do you think happened then?"

Without hesitating Gwen said. "He did it for the attention. As if he wasn't getting enough already."

Jack looked at her increduously. "You think he let the weevil attack him just to get attention."

"Well....yeah." She stuttered.

"You really believe he would knowingly put himself in danger for no reason. You really don't know Ianto at all. Do you? He hates attention. Any sort of attention. He hates all the fuss when he's injured. Why do you think he tries to hide his injuries all the time? Unless someone sees him get hurt he doesn't tell anyone, much prefering to deal with it himself."

Gwen was now getting angry. "But that's just it, you say he doesn't like attention and doesn't like fuss so hides when he's hurt, which means when we do find out he gets double the attention. If you ask me todays stunt with the wevil was just attention seeking. I don't care what Andy said about him trying to protect the girl. If he'd really wanted to he could have just asked Andy for his phone to contact us and we could've dealt with it. But no not Ianto he had to go and get himself mauled so now everyone is making a fuss over him. Classic attention seeking behaviour."

Owen had heard enough. He barged through the door and snapped at Gwen. "I can't believe you think Ianto did this deliberately. Do you now how many stitches I've put in?" Gwen shook her head.

"Over one hundred and fifty. The scar he's going to be left with is going to run from his left shoulder down his chest and finish by his lright hip." Owen was visibly shaking as he talked. Jack put a calming hand on his arm but it had no effect Owen continued talking. "Considering you're supposed to be the heart of Torchwood you have a funny way of showing it. Ianto isn't an attention seeker he's a very private person. You saw how he reacted this morning with your prying question - yes I know you called it friendly concern - but he hated telling you about the nightmares. He doesn't want your pity. He just wants to do his job as best he can. So if I know Ianto he wasn't confronting that weevil for the attention - as you put it - he was doing his job and keeping the public safe. Now I have a patient who needs me, so Jack is this debriefing going to take long."

Gwen stood opened mouthed looking at Owen, then fuming turned to Jack. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Jack smirked "Well he did make a very good point. Now if you can go and write up the reports of this mission it would be greatly appreciated and I can get on with telling Owen what happened with Ianto."

Gwen started to argue thought better of it, instead huffing and walking out of the boardroom.

Owen sat down on the nearest chair. "I'm sorry Jack, but she just got to me. It's been a stressful day in more ways than one and it's not over yet."

Jack agreed. "She was getting to me too. I don't know why she's got it in for Ianto at the moment but I need to keep a eye on it. Make sure it doesn't become a major problem." Jack then went onto explain what had happened at the park with Ianto and the weevil. Once he'd finished talking Owen spoke with a small smile "I knew he wouldn't have delibrately put himself in danger. It's just like him to put someone else's safety first. Have you finished as I would really like to get back to him.?"

"Sure. Just one thing?" Owen looked up at Jack as he continued "Is there anything going on between you two? Only both Tosh and I heard what you said to him in the park."

Owen sighed "We were hoping to keep it low key for the minute. To be honest I don't know. I think we would both like there to be and for now we are going to see where it goes. Please don't say anything - just let us figure it out. It may come to something or it may not."

"Ok. Just don't break his heart like I did. He deserves to be happy" Jack said meanigfully.

With that Owen was out the door and was heading towards the med bay when Gwen called sweetly. "Owen can I have a word please?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review your comments are much appreciated and as ever thanks to JonesIantoJones for letting me bounce ideas around. Without that this chapter wouldn't have been written. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Returning to London part 18b

Owen stopped in his tracks. "What do you want Gwen? I really would like to get back and see how Ianto is doing." He said more harshly than he intended but he was so tired.

Gwen looked at him. Properly looked at him and saw how tired he was. The medic looked like he was going to fall over. She hesitated, thinking back over the events of the last twelve hours or so. _"Maybe I was wrong about this." _

_"_Gwen?" Owen said bringing her back to the here and now.

"Are you...are you ok?" She managed to get out.

Owen was shocked by the question - he hadn't been expecting that. "Umm bit tired. What with everything that's been going on recently. Gwen why did you say those things about Ianto? You know as well as I do he would never have approached that weevil unarmed if there had been another, safer way to do it. Don't you?" He spoke softly.

Gwen sighed. "Yes I do and I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know why I said them; there's no excuse. While you were up with Jack I've had time to think about it."

"Think about what Gwen?" Owen wanted to know.

"About why he would do that for someone he didn't know." Before Owen interrupted she continued. "Yes I know we do it all the time - protect, save people - but we are armed when we do. Why would he knowingly go into that situation unarmed? He could've been killed." The last bit said so quietly Owen almost missed it.

Owen spoke softly. "Because that's Ianto. Putting others safety before his own. Now if there is nothing else I really need to get back to him."

"No nothing else." Gwen walked away deep in thought. As she got to her desk Jack came over to her. "Go home Gwen. Go show Rhys what you look like. The report can wait till morning."

Startled Gwen asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yep perfectly. We've all had a busy day. You need to think over what you said today. I can't have someone on the team who thinks that little of another team member. Come back in tomorrow and we will talk about it. For now go home to Rhys."

Gwen didn't know what to say so just nodded her head then picking up her bag and coat walked to the cog door and as she got to it she turned. "I hope he's going to be ok."

******TORCHWOOD******

As he approached the stairs to the med bay Owen slowed down. He was afraid of what he might find. He was sure nothing had changed, as Tosh hadn't called him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. He couldn't help but be concerned that the longer Ianto remained locked into wherever he was the harder it would be to get him back to them. He didn't know what else he could try - but try he would. "Alright Tosh. How's he been? Any change?"

Tosh looked up tiredly. "No no change. I talked to him, reminding him of happy times, I even reminded him of when we went and did karaoke. But nothing - it's like...like he's just shut down." She choked back a sob as she got up from the stool. Owen checked the monitors, and as Tosh had said, nothing had changed. Owen gave her a tired smile. "Ok thanks for sitting with him. I'll take over now. If you ask Jack nicely I expect he 'll let you go home."

Tosh squeezed Owens arm gently in support then leaning down whispered in Ianto's ear. "Come back to us. We need you. Especially Owen." She then left to find Jack.

Owen was once more left alone with Ianto. He picked up Ianto's hand again and began talking to him. Like Tosh he was recalling happier times and events, trying anything to pull Ianto back. "Remember when we went to the Pleasure Park at Barry Island chasing that alien, you stayed at the bottom ready to catch it while we followed it onto the rollercoaster. We ended up feeling a little sick from being spun around and upside down. You were laughing so much when we got off you had tears streaming down your face." He chuckled softly to himself remembering it. "It was so good to hear you laugh, you don't do it often enough. I want to make you laugh like that." He didn't know how long he sat there talking quietly before he felt a tiny grip in his hand that startled him. He leant over Ianto to look in his eyes, still talking to him. Ianto was blinking his eyes rapidly and Owen could see they were becoming more focused on his surroundings. "That's it Ianto come back to me. Listen to my voice, try and focus on me. Can you do that for me? Please?" Owen's voice cracked.

"Owen?" What....what happened?" Ianto's voice was barely audible.

"Oh. Thank God." Owen murmured placing a hand to Ianto's cheek and stroking it gently. "I didn't think you were ever going to come out of it. You had me so scared." He didn't realise he was crying until he felt Ianto's fingers brushing the tears away.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I could hear you and Tosh talking to me but couldn't do or say anything. I think my mind was still processing what happened. What did happen - it's still a bit hazy?" Ianto murmured.

Owen took a deep breath. "You got attacked by a weevil in the park, trying to keep it away from a little girl. I should be angry with you for going after it virtually unarmed, but I am too relieved right now to be angry." He then leant in to place a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. As he began to pull away Ianto wrapped his hand around the back of his neck to keep him in place and kiss him again.

Several minutes later the need for oxygen made them pull apart. "I should go tell Jack that you're back with us." Owen said breathlessly, but not bothering to move. "And I still need to check you over properly."

"Mmm." Was the only response he got from Ianto who still wasn't letting him go.

"Ianto the quicker I get this done and talk to Jack the quicker I can get you out of here." Reasoned Owen.

With that Ianto let him go. "Alright."

Owen touched the comm unit in his ear. "Jack Ianto's come out of the shock he was in. Yeah. Ok. I'm just going to check him over then take him home." He touched the unit again to switch it off.

Fifteen minutes later and Owen was helping Ianto up the stairs of the med bay. As they got to the top Jack came out of his office and walked down to them. "How are you feeling Ianto?"

"Heads still a bit fuzzy and the stitches are beginning to hurt and itch. Other than that I feel like I've been attacked by a pack of weevils not just one." He replied dryly.

"Ok see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Grinned Jack. "Are you staying with him Owen?"

"Like I'd leave him on his own. He still needs monitoring and the painkillers I gave him were the strong ones. So yes Jack I will be staying with him." Owen retorted.

"Ok. Don't hurry in in the morning. If anything comes up I will call the girls first." Jack said before turning back to his office to text Tosh and Gwen to let them know Ianto had woken up and would be ok.

Owen put his arm around Ianto's waist to support him. "Right then let's get you home and into bed." He smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ianto smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is for JonesIantoJones my wonderful beta who I bribed yesterday into posting a new chapter of her wonderful AU Moonlight Serenade(go read now if you're not already it's brilliant) in return for Owen/Ianto TLC fluff. As she upheld her end of the bribe here is mine. Hope you like it hun xx. Thanks again to all the reviews and keep them coming they make me smile. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Returning to London part 19

Owen had driven back to Ianto's very carefully mindful of the fact that Ianto was bruised and likely to be in pain, even with the strong painkillers he'd given him. Owen was definately not leaving Ianto on his own tonight and possible not until the wounds had healed. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that if Jack hadn't got to the weevil Ianto could very well be dead. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Lucky for him Ianto had his eyes closed so didn't see the action.

Once at Ianto's he helped him from the car and as before put his arm around his waist to support and help him up to his flat. Owen already had the keys to Ianto's flat in his hand so it was just a question of unlocking and manoevring Ianto to his bedroom.

Ianto grinned at Owen. "You really did mean what you said about getting me into bed. Didn't you?"

"Yep this is the only place you are going to be in for a while - well here and the bathroom." Owen grinned back at him.

He settled Ianto on the edge of the bed while he switched the bedside lamp on. He then went to the chest of drawers. "Right which drawer do you keep your pj's in?"

"Who says I actually own pj's." Ianto said coyly.

Owen turned to stare at him shaking the mental image of a naked Ianto from his head. "Ok what have you got that's suitable for wearing to bed while I'm here?"

Ianto smirked. "Top drawer. There should be a pair of pyjama bottoms in there along with a t-shirt. Is that suitable enough for you?"

"You are making it extremely difficult for me to behave." Owen glared at him. Turning back to the chest he retrieved the articles of clothing then walked back to Ianto. "Would you like help getting into these or can you manage?"

"I can manage and if I can't I'll shout for you." Ianto said taking the clothes from Owen.

Owen left the bedroom to get himself a drink while Ianto changed. While in the kitchen he took a moment to gather himself together. He couldn't fall apart because Ianto needed him. It was going to be a tough night. Owen knew that at some point - with everything that had happened - Ianto would have a nightmare. Just as he finished making a coffee Ianto called for him. As he entered the bedroom Ianto looked up tears of frustrastion in his eyes. "I can't get the t-shirt over my head."

Owen took one look at him walked across the room to bend down in front of him and gently wiped the tears away. "You don't need to wear it if you don't want to. In fact it might be better if you don't, that way it won't catch on the stitches. How are they feeling by the way?" He asked quietly.

"Sore. They are pulling a bit and they itch like mad. How many have I got?" He asked throwing the shirt on the floor.

Owen was gently prodding them. "A hundred and fifty or so. Right stand up so I can get to the duvet."

Ianto stood and waited while Owen pulled the duvet down then lowered himself back down and waited for Owen to pull it back over him. Ianto winced as it brushed against his wounds. Owen pulled it down so that it wasn't covering them. "Have you got a sheet or something in case you get cold?"

Ianto was yawning and finding it difficult to stay awake. "Yeah bottom of the wardrobe." Owen retrieved one then pulled the duvet down so he could place the sheet underneath before replacing the duvet over the bottom half of Ianto. He sat next to Ianto stroking his hand through his hair and spoke softly. "Go to sleep Yan I'll be here if you need me."

Ianto let out another sleepy yawn and closing his eyes whispered. "Hold me while I sleep Owen. Please."

Owen pulled Ianto to him so that his back was against his chest. He placed a kiss to Ianto's forehead. "Always." He was mindful of Ianto's injuries so he wrapped one arm around his shoulder so that it was resting on his right one, his other hand he rested on his left hip. Ianto turned his head up to face Owen who leant down and kissed him gently. Ianto opened his mouth to allow Owen's tongue to explore with his own. Both of them knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere and they were both happy with that. Several minutes later Owen broke the kiss. "You need to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you all night long."

"Thanks Owen." Ianto closed his eyes letting the drugs and sleep claim him.

Owen held Ianto for a long time just watching him sleep, but it wasn't long before sleep claimed him too.

Ianto woke with a start and immediately yelped in pain, which in turn woke Owen. "Shit Owen I'm sorry."

S'alright." Came the sleepy reply. "You ok?"

Ianto tried to move but found everytime he did it hurt.

"Honestly."

"Honest would be good." Owen said sitting up.

"Feel like crap and these stitches hurt. Got anymore of the good stuff?" He replied trying not to move.

Owen gently moved Ianto off of him so that he was lying down. "In a bit. I'm just going to check them then I'll get you some water and the pills. What woke you up? Nightmare?

"Yeah." Ianto winced as Owen prodded a bruise

"Sorry." He murmured. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was the same as the others - Cybermen, Lisa, Canary Wharf - but also thrown in was the weevil from earlier. Just one more thing to keep me awake." He grumbled.

"Hey nothing is going to hurt you here. They're just dreams." Owen tried to reassure him.

"Kiss me Owen. Make me feel better." Ianto demanded wrapping his hand around Owen's neck and tugging him down. Owen was only to happy to oblige and they spent some time just kissing each other.

When Ianto had taken the pills they settled down in the same positions as before as this seemed to be the most comfortable for Ianto. Ianto picked up Owen's hand that was resting on his hip and entwined it with his own before bringing it to his lips to kiss it, then replaced them back on his hip.

Owen could feel Ianto falling asleep again as his breathing evened out he turned his head and brushed a kiss to Ianto's hair and quietly whispered. "I love you." into it. He then lay there, just watching Ianto sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing even though you're poorly 'hope you feel better soon'.

Disclaimer You all know they're not mine.

Please review xx

Returning to London part 20

Tosh arrived at work a liitle before eight carrying three coffees from Costa. She placed one on Gwen's desk then headed up to Jack who was on the phone in his office. She knocked and entered when he beckoned her in. "Ok. No you stay with him; I don't want either of you in until you are sure he's alright to be left on his own. Yeah I'll call if we can't handle something, but I'm sure we can manage between the three of us. Give him our love and ring me later, let me know how he is. Yep. Bye."

"Owen?" Tosh inquired.

"Yes. Just letting me know how Ianto is." Jack responded taking a sip of coffee.

"And?" Tosh asked.

"He had a rough night. Between the stitches, the bruising and the nightmares I don't think either of them got much sleep by all accounts." Sighed Jack. "I've told Owen to stay with Ianto and will only call if absolutely necessary."

"Right ok." Tosh paused, "So what are you going to do about Gwen?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"I heard what she said at the park about Ianto and I know more was said here. I couldn't hear what, just raised voices while I was sitting with Ianto. I guessed it was to do with her comment." Explained Tosh.

"Yes it was and to be honest I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I just can't believe she would think that about Ianto - well anybody really - without knowing all the facts first." Jack sighed as he ran a hand down his face. As he picked up his coffee the door alarm went.

Tosh stood up. "That'll be Gwen. Shall I send her up?"

Jack finished his coffee first. "Please. I'm not looking forward to this, but the sooner it's dealt with the better. Thanks for the coffee."

Tosh left Jack sitting there as she went down to her desk. "Morning Gwen. There's a coffee on your desk. Oh and Jack wants to see you."

Gwen picked up her coffee. "Thanks Tosh. Better get this over with." She muttered to herself. She was not looking forward to this one bit. She walked straight into the office without knocking and sat in the chair opposite Jack. Jack didn't look up from the paperwork he was signing. Gwen waited a few minutes feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "Look Ja...."

"Let me just finish these then we'll talk." He interrupted while still writing. Several minutes later he put the pen down with a flourish. "Done. Now Ianto can't moan at me. Well not until the next lot builds up." Laughed Jack. "How was your evening?"

"Uh. Good thanks. How's Ianto this morning? Have you heard?" Gwen asked sincerely.

"According to Owen he had a rough night." Jack told her.

"Owen?" Gwen said.

"Yes. He stayed with Ianto after he took him home." He replied.

"Why when they don't get on?" Retorted Gwen.

Jack sighed "Regardless whether they get on or not Owen is a doctor first and foremost and as such wouldn't leave a patient with those kind of injuries on their own. So yes Owen stayed the night at Ianto's looking after him. Have you got a problem with that Gwen?" He snapped.

Gwen looked suitably chastised. "No. Look Jack I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It's just you've always told us not to go after anything unarmed unless we know back up is on the way. Ianto did precisley that and look how it turned out. He could've been killed not just injured."

"So what you would've just stood back and let that weevil attack someone?" He asked.

"Well no. But I wouldn't have gone after it with just a police baton." She exclaimed.

"Look neither of us know why Ianto did what he did until he tells us. So lets put the theories of that aside for the time being. I'm more concerned with your attitude towards him at the moment. You upset him by badgering him about Owen staying the night, you made snide comments when you thought no-one could hear you - Tosh heard - and then you accuse him of being an attention seeker. So what's it all about? Have you got a problem with Ianto?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

Gwen sighed. "No I haven't got a problem as such. It's just since he's been back from London he's - well he's been distracted, very distracted. I thought he was seeking attention through putting himself in danger. That what he did yesterday was him saying 'look at me I can fight a weevil without being armed'.

"Gwe..." Began Jack.

"Yes I know. It was Ianto being Ianto, putting others safety before his own. But at the time all I could see was Ianto hurt for no apparent reason and thinking 'what the hell? Why couldn't he just wait for back-up?' and not thinking that maybe he didn't have time." Gwen said honestly.

Jack stared at Gwen. "You have to believe me when I say Ianto hasn't got a death wish and he would never knowingly put himself in danger. Yes there are some issues surounding the trip to London, and no I don't know all of them. What I do know is that Owen is helping him just like he would any other member of the team. All I'm asking is that you respect people's right to privacy and that if they want to tell you things they will and that if they don't then accept it without question.

Ianto is going to be off work for a while, but when he does come back please be nice, he's going through a lot and needs our support."

"Ok I'll try. Is he really going to be ok?"

"He will be. He's got Owen looking after him." Grinned Jack.

"That's enough to make someone have a relapse." Gwen also grinned then nervously. "Are we ok?"

"Yep we're fine. Just remember what I said. Now I do believe you have a report to write." Jack turned back to the files on his desk in effect dismissing Gwen who took the hint and left. _"Maybe I've been totally wrong about Ianto." _She thought as she started on her report.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN Thanks to the amazing JonesIantoJones for her wonderful beta skills.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and the team belong to RTD and the BBC.**

Returning to London Part 21

It had been just over a week since Ianto had been injured and Owen had been staying with him most nights on the pretext of keeping an eye on him - not that Ianto was complaining. Ianto was currently sat on the bed in the medical bay waiting for Owen who was going to look at his stitches. As he waited Gwen came and stood by the railings looking very nervous. "Hey Ianto, how are you doing?"

Ianto, who had been deep in thought, jumped slightly. "Hey Gwen. Not too bad. Just waiting for Owen to look at my stiches see if they can come out yet. Although why I had to come in for that I don't know. What about you? Been busy? I'm dreading going down to the archives". He laughed.

Gwen laughed nervously. "Um yeah been fairly busy but I expect Owen's told you all about what's been going on here. Look Ianto I wanted...." She swallowed. "I wanted to say sorry if I upset you the other day." When Ianto raised his eyebrow in confusion she added. "For prying into your private life. I had no right. I hope you can forgive me."

Ianto hadn't been expecting that. "Thanks Gwen. Um apology accepted. I know you care about us, but in future if I want to share things with you I will."

Still nervous Gwen asked. "So are we ok?"

Ianto held out his hand to her and waited until she had walked down and taken it in hers. "Yes Gwen we're ok. Now where is Owen - I'm getting cold?"

It was then that Gwen noticed Ianto was bare-chested and she could see the wounds for the first time since the incident. She stared at them. "Do they hurt?"

Ianto looked down at them. "They're not too bad. If I cough or sneeze they hurt and if I try and reach up high they pull. Hence why _Doctor Harper _won't let me back to work." He smirked as he saw Owen enter the med bay.

"Thats because _Doctor Harper _doesn't want you busting those stitches and then making me redo them. Now Gwen if you have quite finished ogling my patient I'd like to check him over." He said moving to stand in front of Ianto as Gwen moved away.

"I bet you would." Ianto murmured loud enough for Owen to hear but not Gwen.

Ianto swung his legs up and sat back so Owen could get a good look at the stitches. Owen pulled on a pair of gloves and then began prodding Ianto's chest. "How does that feel?"

"Like you don't already know. You've been asking me that every single day since it happened." Ianto smirked.

"Just answer the question Jones." Owen smirked back.

"Same as last night and this morning. Itching, pulling and sore and I can't wait for you to take them out. So come on get on with it." He grumbled.

"Have you suddenly got a medical degree?" Owen asked.

"No but I've had enough stitches during my time to know when they can come out and this is definately the time. Please _Doctor Harper _can you remove my stitches." Ianto asked fluttering his eyes at Owen.

Gwen was watching and listening to the two men. _"Since when did they become so familiar and friendly with each other." _She thought to herself.

Still prodding Owen worked his way down the line of stitches. As he got down to the last of them his fingers lingered a little bit just brushing over the hip. Ianto tried not to moan but a small sigh did escape his lips. Owen snickered "Something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. In fact more than fine." He sighed. "So what is the decision then? Can they come out or do I have to suffer your hands some more?"

"I thought you liked me examining you?" Owen pouted.

Ianto sat up slightly so he was closer to Owen. "I do - just not when we've got an audience." The smirk in his voice was audible.

Owen raised his eyes to see Gwen stood at the top of the steps watching them both. "Oh." He breathed out quietly. Then straightening up. "Something I can do for you Gwen or do you just want to continue to ogle Ianto? I don't mind but he might."

"Uh." Gwen came out of her day dream. "Sorry Owen did you say something?"

"I said....oh never mind. Could you give us a little bit of privacy? Need to take some of the stitches out and really don't need an audience. You know what a wuss he is when it comes to having sharp objects near his skin." Owen snarked.

Ianto frowned at that remark. "Hey I'm not that bad."

"Yeah right." Owen smirked as he picked up the scissors for taking out stitches. "Gwen?"

With that Gwen made her way to Tosh's desk. "Tosh when did Owen and Ianto become so friendly with each other?"

"Not sure you know they've always had a love/hate relationship." Tosh explained. "Maybe this is their love stage. It could go back to hate at any moment make the most of it. Why'd you ask?"

Gwen was still bemused with what she had seen. "Oh no reason." She mumbled then made her way to her own desk, where she sat deep in thought about her two collegues.

Once Owen had taken out the stitches that could be he looked over the rest and announced. "Right the rest need to stay in a few more days before I can take them out. Just keep them clean - well you know the drill."

Ianto sat up and reached for his shirt. As he did so he brushed his lips against Owen's. "Thanks Doctor Harper."

Owen was just going to respond when the rift alarm sounded, they couldn't hear exactly what was happening until Jack shouted. "Owen I need you with us, Ianto you're going to have to co-ordinate as I need the whole team."

Owen was about to protest that Ianto wasn't back at work yet when he felt Ianto's hand on his arm. "I'll be fine." He whispered.

Owen hesitated for a second. "Ok be right there." When he got to Tosh's desk Jack Gwen and Tosh were already to go. "What have we got?"

"Weird rift readings and a sighting of something by a member of the public over at The Lake in Roath Park. Ianto you ok to stay?" Jack asked.

Ianto was putting his jacket on as he came up the steps. "Yes, as long as all I need to do is sit and monitor the computer and rift, that's fine."

"Right lets go." Jack said to the rest of them.

Ianto heaved a big sigh as he settled on to Tosh's chair and watched the computer as he listened to the rest of them over the comm channels hoping that nothing went wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN Thanks to my wonderful beta JonesIantoJones hope you like the ending. There won't be any updates for a few days as I'm away, but I will be writing.**

**Disclaimer: The boys are not mine.**

Returning to London part 22

When they got to Roath Park the team had a better picture of what they were dealing with. It seemed that a member of the public had seen someting fall out of the sky and land in the Lake and called it into the police at the same time that Tosh had got the weird rift readings.

"Great." Grumbled Owen. "So whatever we are dealing with is at the bottom of the lake. So who's up for a swim?"

"Well Owen, I can't go as I need to co-ordinate and it wouldn't be very gentlemanly to send in Tosh or Gwen, so looks like it's down to you." Jack said grinning.

"Oh just keeps getting better." Snarked Owen. "We got a wetsuit in the SUV?"

Ianto's voice came over the comm. "Sorry Owen looks like you will have to go in in your boxers and t-shirt. There's a towel in the car and I'll make sure there's plenty of hot water for you to have a shower to warm you up when you get back."

"Great." Owen grumbled as he heard Ianto laugh.

Gwen and Tosh had walked over to the edge of the lake and were taking readings "Whatever came down definately ended up in the lake. The reading is very faint, probably due to it being submerged." Stated Tosh. "Looks like it might be about the size of a small suitcase. Are you going to be able to manage to bring it up?" She asked Owen who was stripping out of his jeans and jacket.

"Should be able to, depends how heavy it is. If not we've got some rope in the SUV I can wrap that around it and you lot can pull it up. Do we know how deep this lake is?"

Before Tosh could answer Ianto said. "At it's deepest about twenty foot."

"Hey Jack where's a torch or I won't be able to see a damn thing." Owen called to Jack who had wandered off.

"Should be one in the glove compartment of the SUV." He called back. "You ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Owen sulked.

All three of them walked to the edge of the lake and Owen stuck his foot in. "Shit that's freezing."

"Well the sooner you get in the sooner we can get you back to the Hub." Gwen pointed out.

"Ok ok I'm getting in." Said Owen sliding in then swimming towards the center of the lake. Tosh who was looking at her PDA tracking the signal called out. "Owen should be about there."

Owen took a big breath, switched the torch on and then dived down into the murky water. He dove four more times. "Think I've found it. Just need to catch my breath before I try and pull it up." He shouted to Tosh. He dove back down but came up empty handed. "Throw me the rope and I'll tie it round then you lot can pull it up."

Twenty minutes later and the box was sat on the path with a very cold Owen wrapped in a blanket. Jack had come back from wherever he had wandered just as Tosh was scanning it. "What've we got Tosh?"

"Not sure. The box itself seems to be harmless but until we get it back to base and open it I won't know about the rest."

"Right ok. I've been looking around and there doesn't seem to be anything else out here for us to worry about. So let's get this into the SUV and get back to base. Ianto we're heading back and I think Owen could do with something to warm him up." He smirked.

"Right I'll put some coffee on then." Ianto replied dryly.

"Not sure that's quite what he had in mind." Jack laughed.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto met them in the garage with a trolley for the box. As Owen emerged from the car it took all of Ianto's willpower not to wrap him in a big hug when he saw how cold he was. "There's coffee waiting in the boardroom for you, but I think Owen needs a hot shower to warm up before he has his."

Jack took charge of the trolley while Gwen and Tosh made their way into the Hub and up to the boardroom. Once Ianto could see they were out the way he pulled Owen to him and kissed him. They broke apart after several minutes. "God you're freezing. Go on go have that shower. I put a towel on the radiator to warm up for you and the spare stuff from your locker."

"Thanks." Owen said grabbing Ianto's hand and heading for the shower room. "You gonna scrub my back?" He leered.

Ianto leant in and whispered. "Maybe later if you're good. I'll see you upstairs." He then turned and walked away knowing Owen was watching him.

As Ianto got to the main area the other three were stood around the box with their mugs of coffee. Pouring himself a mug then joining them he asked. "So do we know what's inside?"

"Not yet. Thought we'd wait for you and Owen and open it together. That way we all get to enjoy the excitement." Jack said grinning.

They stood around chatting waiting for Owen, and as he appeared he looked at them "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Well as you put all that effort in to retrieve it we thought you should be the one to open it and see what's inside. Could be filled with diamonds and gold. There again could be filled with someones dirty washing." Laughed Jack.

Taking the mug from Ianto. "Well if it's diamonds and gold I'm keeping them if it's anything else you can have it." Owen snarked back before taking a mouthful of coffee. "Mmm gorgeous as ever."

"Are we talking about Ianto or the coffee?" Tosh smirked.

Owen nearly choked. "The coffee although...."

"Right the box." Interrupted Jack.

It took them ages to get it open and when they did they were all disappointed to find it full of clothes. As Gwen went to pull some of them out Owen stopped her. "What?" She demanded.

Owen looked at her with a look that said 'Are you really that stupid' but only said. "They might be contaminated. We don't know where there from or even if the are from this time, they could be carrying all sorts of diseases or bacteria. I'll get some gloves and run some tests on them."

It was getting on for seven and apart from a couple of weevil sightings - which Tosh and Jack had dealt with - it had been a quiet afternoon. Gwen had caught up with her paperwork and Owen had been running test after test on the clothes from the box, but so far had found nothing harmful on them. Tosh was also trying to figure out when the clothes were from - as they definately weren't from this time - and Ianto had been down in the archives trying to sort out the mess the other's had made during his time off. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear Jack come down until he spoke. "Hey Ianto should you be doing that? What if Owen finds out?"

Ianto looked up from the files he had in front of him. "Yes it's my job and Owen said I could do some light work as long as it didn't involve lifting or reaching for anything. I think a little filing is ok."

"So how you coping with things? Are they any better?" Jank inquired.

Ianto thought for a bit before answering. "Things are getting better it helps that Owen's been there for me. He's letting me talk which is helping with the nightmares. So yeah things are getting better in more ways than one." He smiled thinking of Owen.

"You and Owen?" Jack queried

"Yeah me and Owen." Ianto agreed. "Look Jack I'm sorry that things didn't work between us. I will always care about you and a part of me will always love you but... I couldn't be with you. You would've broken my heart again and I couldn't let that happen. I hope you understand."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted. And a part of me will always love and care for you, but Owen can give you so much more. Just promise me that you're happy - that he makes you happy."

Ianto returned the hug. "He makes me very happy."

They pulled apart. "Right time for that medic to take you home."

"Thanks Jack." Ianto said placing a small kiss to Jack's cheek.

When they got upstairs Ianto called. "Owen Jack says it's time for you to take me home."

"Does that mean you're going to scrub my back?" Owen shouted back.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the girls. "If you're good and get up here now."

Owen put the clothes back in the box to keep them safe. As he picked up one of the items he felt something prick his finger, but as all the tests he'd done had come back negative he didn't worry about it - he just wanted to go home with Ianto. Once the box was safely stored away he went and found Ianto. "Right then Jones your chaffeur awaits."

Ianto laughed as he picked up his coat and followed Owen out. Jack watched them leave with a wistful look on his face.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**An: Thanks to my wonderful beta JonesIantoJones. **

**Disclaimer: The boys belong to RTD and the BBC.**

**Please review xx **

Returning to London part 23

By the time Owen had driven back to Ianto's flat the younger man was dozing in the car. "C'mon sleepyhead we're at yours." Owen softly spoke whilst gently shaking Ianto.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly. "Uh. Sorry - guess doing that bit of filing tired me out more than I realised. You coming in?" He asked unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yeah thought you were going to scrub my back. Although looking at you I think it's going to be food then bed - you're knackered. Maybe you shouldn't have done that filing." Owen replied softly.

"Hey I'm fine." Protested Ianto.

"Yeah sure you are." Muttered Owen.

They both got out and walked up to Ianto's flat. As Ianto shut the door he yawned. Owen gave him a knowing smirk. "Ok so maybe I'm a little bit tired." Admitted Ianto. "Sorry I'm not going to be much company tonight. Do you want something to eat, drink?"

Owen steered Ianto through to the lounge and sat him down on the sofa. He knelt before Ianto and removed his shoes then lifted his legs so that he could lie out on the sofa. He then got the throw from the bed and put it over him. Owen gently ran a hand through Ianto's hair. "You stay there I'll go find us something to eat."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Mmm thanks Owen."

Owen wasn't a bad cook. All those years living on his own meant he'd learnt the basics. He rummaged in the cupboards then pulled out some pasta and a jar of sauce. It was something quick, easy and not too heavy for them to eat before bed. When he returned to the lounge Ianto was softly snoring. Owen hated to wake him but Ianto needed to eat. He set the plates down on the table and shook Ianto. "Foods here." He whispered.

Ianto woke with a start nearly knocking Owen over. When he'd got his bearings he picked up the plate muttering. "Thanks. Looks good."

When they'd finished Ianto picked up both plates and put them in the sink ready to wash. He wandered back to Owen carrying two hot chocolates. Owen raised an eyebrow. "What no coffee?"

"Not unless you want me to be awake half the night. I'm going to take mine to bed. You coming?" Ianto asked passing one of the mugs to Owen.

"In a bit. I just want to catch up with the news. See what's happening in the rest of the world. That ok?"

Ianto bent down and placed a small kiss on top of Owens head. "That's fine just don't be too long. Night." He turned and went to his bedroom.

"I won't." Owen called after him. _"When did this become so domesticated." _He thought. Then quickly shook his head to stop thinking along those lines - because as much as he would like it to be more he still wasn't sure what Ianto wanted from this.

Owen picked the remote up and switched to a news channel.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto woke with a start, glancing at the clock on the bedside cabinet he saw it was two thirty in the morning. He then glanced at the opposite side of the bed and noticed it was empty._ "I bet he's fallen asleep in front of the TV again." _He thought getting out of bed and padding to the lounge.

As he'd thought Owen was asleep on the sofa. Ianto began to gentle shake him awake calling softly. "Owen. C'mon Owen you know my sofa plays havoc with your back. Time to come to bed."

When he couldn't rouse him Ianto began to shake him a bit more forcefully. "Owen wake up you're scaring me." All he got for his efforts was a grunt of something indecipherable. Ianto touched Owen's head and felt that it was really hot, he then pulled his eyelids up to look at his pupils they were almost non-existence. "Shit." Ianto swore while looking for his phone. When he found it he quickly scrolled threw his contacts till he found Jack's number and then hit the connect button.

Jack picked up after the second ring. "Hey Ianto what's up?"

"I can't wake him up. I don't now what to do. I thought he was just asleep but he won't wake up." Ianto said quickly.

"Woah slow down - take a deep breath." Jack calmly said then continued when he thought Ianto was calmer. "Can't wake who? Owen?"

Ianto took a deep calming breath. "Yes Owen. I went to bed and now I can't wake him and he feels really hot."

"Ok I'm on my way. Get a cool cloth and try and cool him down. I'll be there soon. He'll be ok." Jack tried to reassure Ianto.

Ianto hung up and went off to the bathroom to get a flannel to keep Owen cool until Jack arrived. True to his word Jack was there in no time at all. He went straight to where Owen was still laid on the sofa. "Has anything changed?" He asked trying to see any obvious injury.

"No he's the same as when I found him." Ianto answered.

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgment. He then proceeded to look Owen over starting at the top and working his way down.

Ianto watched nervously. "What are you looking for?"

"Well I couldn't see any obvious injury so I'm looking for an un-obvious one." Jack said while still searching Owen. He slowly worked his fingers through Owen's hair then down his neck. "Help me take his shirt off?"

As Ianto went to pull Owen's right arm out of the sleeve he noticed that his ring finger was very swollen. "Jack could this be it?" Ianto said fear lacing his voice.

Jack took a look. "Could be but I will still check make sure there's nothing else. Did he say if somethng had bitten or pricked him? Was he ok earlier?"

"He was fine. We came home, I was tired, he cooked, and I went to bed while he caught up on the news. He said he wouldn't be long." Ianto sighed. "I woke and came out to find him - he hates sleeping on the sofa - but I.... I couldn't wake him. What's wrong with him Jack?" Ianto said a sob catching in his throat.

"I don't know." Jack told him honestly. "We need to get him back to the Hub so we can take some blood and have Tosh test it."

Between the two of them they made short work of dressing Owen and getting him down to SUV. Ianto sat in the back with Owen craddled in his arms as Jack sped to the Hub while calling Tosh and asking her to meet them there.

**Please don't hate me for hurting Owen xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**An: Have got the absolutely brilliant new JB CD and haven't stopped listening to it. One Night Only was made for Jack/Ianto. I recomend this to everyone.**

**Right on with the thanks as ever to my amazing beta JonesIantoJones who helps me no end. Also to you guys who are continuing to read and review you're all amazing too.**

**Disclaimer: Nope the boys still aren't mine. **

Returning to London part 24

"What happened?" Asked Tosh as soon as she entered the Hub.

"Not sure. Ianto phoned me about an hour ago saying he couldn't wake Owen up and that he felt hot. When I got to Ianto's flat I looked for any sign of injury and Ianto found his right ring finger was swollen - like it'd been bitten or something. So we brought him here and started him on IV antibiotics and fluids. I also took some blood. Could you analys it for me?" Jack explained.

"Sure. Where are Ianto and Owen?" Tosh said looking around the med bay.

"I've put Owen in one of the side rooms, bit more comfortable than the autopsy table. Ianto is with him."

"Right where's Owen's blood?"

Jack handed Tosh two vials containing blood and she set to work.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto was sat by Owen's bedside holding his uninjured hand. He didn't know what to do so he started talking. "Owen I don't know if you can hear me. In a way I hope you can but in another I hope you can't or that if you can hear me you won't remember what I say. Since you've been helping me come to terms with what happened in London - not just when we were there but also with the nightmares that followed - I've found myself wanting to spend time with you. Spend time getting to know you - the real you - not the you everybody else sees. You're kind and gentle, you listen even when I'm ranting about nothing in particular. You pick up the pieces when I fall apart from a nightmare and hold me till I can sleep again. You're smart, funny, but you can be an arrogant shit sometimes and I love you." Ianto paused in his talking and watched Owen. He leant down and kissed Owen's lips softly as he pulled back he whispered. "Please be ok. I love you and need you to hold me and keep the nightmares away." He then rested his head on Owen's chest and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Jack stood in the doorway watching with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how Ianto would cope if they couldn't make Owen better. He shook his head and decided that that was not an option. He quietly left the two men and went back to see how Tosh was getting on.

******TORCHWOOD******

When Gwen arrived a little after eight she was surprised to see Tosh in the med bay.

"Hey Tosh don't let Owen find you down there. You know how stroppy he gets if he thinks someone's been messing in his domain." She laughed.

Tosh glared at her." Owen is currently in the side room on an antibiotic and fluid drip. I'm running tests on his blood to find out what's wrong with him. So I don't think he will be stroppy at all do you Gwen?"

"What? What's wrong with him? Why wasn't I called in? Where's Jack?" Gwen threw the questions at Tosh not waiting for a reply before storming off to find Jack.

Tosh sighed and went back to the results that had just printed.

Gwen found Jack in his office, she walked straight in without knocking. "What's wrong with Owen? Why wasn't I called in?" She demanded.

Jack looked up from reading Owen's report on the tests he'd run on the clothes. "Good morning to you too Gwen." Jack said sarcastically.

Gwen sighed. "Sorry morning Jack. Please can you tell me what's going on?"

"Certainly - take a seat. We don't know what's wrong with Owen. That's why Tosh is running the tests. Ianto called me about two forty five this morning saying he couldn't wake Owen and that he was hot. We found his finger swollen and brought him back here. That's it there was no reason for you to be here." Jack explained.

"He was at Ianto's?" Gwen asked.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Jack called. As Tosh entered he asked. "What have you got for me - good news I hope."

"Well depends how you look at it. The results are through and Owen has blood poisoning. The good news is that we've caught it before it spreads to any major organs."

"And the bad?" Jack demanded.

"It's going to take a while for him to be fully fit again. Which effectively means we're two members down." Tosh said quietly.

"What do you mean two down? Ianto's back at work now he'll just have to help us more." Gwen stated.

Tosh ignored Gwen and looked at Jack. "I'm going down to see Owen. Now we know what we are dealing with I know which antibiotics are going to do the job best. I also want to check on Ianto see how he's doing."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Tosh. If you need anything let me know."

Jack turned back to Gwen. As she began to speak he sighed. "Look Gwen it's been a long night. I'm going out to get a coffee and some fresh air. Can you finish the report on the lake retrieval?"

He didn't give her a chance to object as he swept out the door.

Gwen wandered down to the room where Owen was and stood in the doorway studying the scene before her. Owen was lying on the bed hooked up to monitors with a drip in his hand. Tosh was checking his vitals and recording them. She then adjusted the drip flow. It surprised her that Tosh knew how to do all these things. As Tosh moved Gwen's eyes caught sight of Ianto. He was asleep, his head resting on Owen's chest but what caught her attention the most was the way he was holding Owen's hand in his own.

Gwen was so caught up in the scene she hadn't noticed that Tosh had finished until she was stood right in front of her. "Seen enough or do you want to stare a bit longer?" Tosh asked sarcastically as she walked past her.

Gwen managed to tear her eyes away and followed Tosh back to the main area where realisation hit her. "They're closer than I think aren't they?" She said quietly.

"I think they're closer than even they know or are admitting to. Maybe this will be the push they need to admit their feelings for each other." Answered Tosh.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: This is for JonesIantoJones for being an amazing friend and booking my tickets for JB's concert in Bournemouth while I was at work on Friday. Thanks hun I owe you big time. Also thanks for being a wonderful beta. **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish the boy's are not mine. Enjoy this chapter. xx**

Returning to London part 25

Tosh was still working on Owen's blood to make sure that she hadn't missed anything and that she was giving him the right treatment. She kept thinking that she had missed something but she couldn't quite remember what when Gwen interrupted her thoughts. "So did you find out what caused Owen's finger to swell up?"

_"Shit. That's it." _Thought Tosh. "Thanks Gwen." She said already moving.

"Thanks for what?" Gwen asked the retreating form of Tosh as she headed back down to Owen.

Ianto was beginning to stir when Tosh got there which she was glad for as it meant she didn't have to wake him up. "Ianto." She said softly.

"Mmm." He replied sleepily.

Placing her hand on his arm to get him to move. "Ianto I need you to move out the way so that I can check up on Owen's finger. See the infected site and take a swab to analyse."

Ianto stood up yawning and moved away reluctantly. Tosh turned to Ianto. "Why don't you go freshen up - maybe make a coffee and have something to eat?"

"I don't want to leave him in case he wakes up." Ianto said.

"Look he's not going anywhere. It's going to be a while before he wakes up as I put a mild sedative in the fluids to give the antibiotics a chance to work. You're going to be no good to him when he wakes the state you're in. Go freshen up." Tosh said firmly.

Ianto was about to argue when another voice cut in. "You know she's right. Why don't you have a shower and grab a coffee. I promise he will still be here when you get back."

Ianto turned to face Jack. "I just want to be here for him like he's been here for me."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm. "I know you do. But you're still recovering from that weevil attack and I know that filing must've tired you out yesterday. You need to take care of yourself or you won't be any use to Owen when he'll need you. Right now Tosh can look after him while you look after yourself for twenty minutes. Ok?"

Ianto nodded in defeat then walked away towards the locker room. He decided that a shower was a good idea, as he felt grimy.

Once Ianto was out of hearing distance Jack turned his attention to Tosh. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But something was niggling me and I couldn't fathom out what it was until Gwen asked if we'd found out what caused Owen's swollen finger. That's when I remembered we hadn't actually taken a swab and tested it. So here I am doing that." Explained Tosh.

"Ok you go test that and I'll stay with Owen." Jack said sitting down.

******TORCHWOOD******

Thirty minutes later found Ianto back in Owen's room. He handed Jack a mug of coffee - which he inhaled deeply before taking a sip. "Perfect as always. How're you doing? Feel better after that shower?"

"Much. Thanks Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What for.'

"For being there when I rang without even questioning it. For being here now - being here for Owen and for me. Just thanks." Ianto murmured.

"It's what friends do." Jack simply stated. "I'm glad you felt you could call me - what with everything I put you through."

Ianto just smiled in acknowledment of Jack's statement. "How's he doing really?"

"He's doing fine. The tests showed blood poisoning and Tosh has put him on a course of Vancomycin antibiotics. She also took a swab from the infection to test." Jack explained. "But it's already looking better - not so swollen. Do you want to sit with him? I need to get on with some paperwork."

"Yes. Unless you need me to do anything?" Ianto questioned.

"No you stay here. If we need you we'll come get you."

Ianto sat back down and picked Owen's hand up stroking it gently.

******TORCHWOOD******

Lunchtime came around and Gwen had been called by Andy about a 'spooky do' so her and Jack had gone to investigate. It had turned out to be a group of lads in masks who thought it was funny to terrorize a young mum and her daughter in the park. Jack had a word with the lads while Gwen got a cup of tea for the mother.

"Why Andy thought it was a Torchwood matter I'll never know." Jack huffed.

Gwen smiled. "Well seeing as we're out we may as well grab some lunch to take back with us."

"Great idea." Jack agreed tapping his comm to get in touch with Tosh. "Hey Tosh. No not a matter for us. Yeah we're on our way back. Just wanted to know what you and Ianto fancied for lunch? Ok let us know. Bye."

******TORCHWOOD******

During the afternoon Jack, Gwen and Tosh had to go out to a rift spike leaving Ianto to co-ordinate. It turned out to be a piece of space junk, which they put in a containment box to take back to the Hub for Tosh to analyse properly. When they got back Ianto was down with Owen again who was beginning to wake up. Ianto stroked his hand through Owen's hair making sure he stayed calm. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

Owen thought for a minute. "Crap. What happened? Last thing I remember was lying on your sofa watching TV."

"You got blood poisoning. We think it's from either being bitten or something pricking your finger." Ianto explained.

"Shit." Owen said. "Where's Jack? I need to tell him something."

Ianto touched his comm. "Jack Owen's woken up and needs to tell you something. Can you come down?" Ianto turned back to Owen. "He's on his way."

Less than two minutes later Jack entered the room. "What's up?"

"I got the infection from the clothes I was testing yesterday. I didn't think anything of it at the time as all the results had been negative, but something pricked my finger." Owen said breathlessly.

"Ok calm down. Now we have a starting point. You just need to lie there rest and let the antibiotics do there job. Do we need to do anything to the site of the infection?" Jack asked.

"No the drugs should be ok on there own." Owen replied leaning back.

Ok I'll leave you two to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Jack smirked at them.

Once Jack had left Ianto looked at Owen. "I' m so glad you're going to be ok."

"So am I, although it's going to take time for me to recover from this. At least a week on drugs then taking it easy, and I've also got to watch it doesn't turn into septiceamia which can lead to organ failure." Owen told Ianto.

"Well it's a good thing that I've got the job of looking after you then isn't it." Ianto softly said. "I don't want to lose you anytime soon."

Owen looked into Ianto's eyes and before they realised it their lips met in a barely there kiss. As their lips parted Ianto rested their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Owen whispered back bringing their lips together in another soft kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta JonesIantoJones for doing a brilliant job.**

**Disclaimer: The boys are not mine they belong to RTD and the BBC.**

**Please review as they make me happy xx **

Returning to London part 26

Two days later found Ianto collecting some of his clothes to take round to Owen's. He was being let home on the strict understanding that he took the course of antibiotics, did nothing and that Ianto stayed with him. They agreed especially to the last bit - anything to get out of the Hub. Ianto had already taken Owen home and left him lying on the sofa with TV remote in one hand and fruit juice in the other. Once Ianto had picked up what he needed he was getting takeaway on his way back. Since their confessions to each other nothing more had been said by either of them - not through lack of trying just lack of opportunity. Ianto was hoping that over the next few days they would be able to talk about where this was going. He really hoped he hadn't misread the signs and that Owen had meant what he said. He didn't think he could stand another broken heart.

Stepping through Owens front door an hour later with a holdall and takeaway in hand he called out. "Hey hunny did you miss me?"

Owen groaned. "You've only been gone an hour. Didn't have chance to miss you. What takeaway delights have you brought me back?"

Ianto pouted. "Well I went to that deli I like and had them make you up some of your favourite soups. I got chicken noodle, tomato and basil, creamy mushroom and leek and potato. What do you fancy?"

Owen smirked at Ianto. "You."

"What!" Exclaimed Ianto nearly dropping the cartons of soup."

"You. I fancy you." Owen said still smirking while walking over to where Ianto was. Wrapping his hand around the back of Ianto's head he pulled him down so he could kiss him. Several minutes passed until the need for air broke them apart. "I've been wanting to do that since the other night, but someone always managed to come in at the wrong time." Owen panted.

Ianto chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean." He then turned serious. "We really need to talk about what was said and where we go from here."

"I know." Agreed Owen as his stomach rumbled. "Soup first."

"Soup first. What one?" Ianto asked.

"Um Chicken noodle." Decided Owen. "Did you get croutons too?"

Ianto laughed shooing him away. "Yes I got croutons. Now go sit watch TV while I sort the food out."

After they'd eaten and Ianto had done the washing up he sat back down next to Owen turning slightly so that he was facing him. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. This couldn't be avoided any longer. Owen turned to face him nervously. "So?"

"So?" Ianto repeated just as nervous.

"I meant...." Owen started at the same time as Ianto spoke "What I said....." .

They both laughed nervously. "After you." Owen said.

Ianto took a calming breath. "Ok. When you were sedated I talked to you - they reckon it helps - I'm not sure if you heard what I said but the short version is that I realised that I love you and that I want to spend time getting to now you. I just....I hope you feel the same." Ianto looked down unable to continue looking at Owen - afraid that he was going to laugh at him tell him it was all a big joke. What he didn't expect was Owen's fingers on his chin making him look up.

"I feel the same - have done for a while." Owen confessed looking directly into Ianto's baby blue eyes so he could see that he meant it. "I have loved spending time with you and I want to spend more time with you." Owen cupped Ianto's face in his hands and leant in bringing their lips together. Ianto parted his lips to allow Owen's tongue to mingle with his and wrapped a hand around Owen's head tangling it in his hair. They didn't know how but they ended up lying side by side on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms trading kisses.

They stayed like that for a while until Ianto gave a big yawn. "Sorry." He apologised. "Haven't been sleeping too well while we've been at the Hub. Those beds are not comfortable. Plus I seem to sleep better when you're next to me." He admitted shyly.

Owen sat up. "C'mon then let's go to bed." He then stood and held his hand out to Ianto who took it and pulled himself up. Owen led him through to his bedroom stopping to pick up Ianto's holdall on the way.

Ianto walked over to the picture window. "This view never ceases to amaze me."

Owen came and stood behind him wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "The view from where I'm stood is pretty amazing too." He whispered looking at their reflections in the window and nuzzling Ianto's neck.

Ianto tilted his head to the side to give Owen better access to his neck. "Mmm that feels good." He moaned placing his hands on top of Owen's.

"C'mon let's go to bed." Owen whispered in his ear.

Ianto turned in his arms and before Owen could move away captured his lips in a bruising kiss, his hands going to tangle in Owen's hair while Owen's hands rested on Ianto's hips then moved to his backside to bring them even closer together. The need for air broke the kiss and they stood resting their foreheads together and panting softly. Owen guided Ianto over to the bed and stripped him down to his boxers then did the same to himself.

Ianto kissed him gently. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."

Owen kissed him back before he lay down on the bed propping himself up on the pillows. "Don't want to go anywhere. Don't be long."

Ianto was back in less then ten minutes having gone to the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. His breath hitched as he walked back in. Owen was as he'd left him but he was fast asleep. He quietly padded across the room and climbed in next to Owen pulling him gently to him so that Owen's head was resting on his chest. "I love you." He whispered placing a kiss to his temple, he then lay back and listening to the even breathing of Owen Ianto fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**An: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up but RL got in the way and I hit a bit of a crisis, but thanks to JonesIantoJones for making me see sense and for putting up with me when she has her own stories to write(which are fantastic). Thanks to all who are still reading this and reviewing, you all make it worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer: The boys are not mine. Now on with the fluff and reviews are always gratefully recieved xx **

Returning to London part 27

The following morning Ianto woke to the distinct feeling of someone watching him. Without opening his eyes he said. "It's rude to stare."

Owen laughed. "How'd you know I was staring at you?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked straight into Owens. "I could feel it." He leant up a little and Owen taking the hint leant down to kiss Ianto. Several minutes later they parted.

"Morning." Ianto said.

"Morning." Owen repeated.

Stretching his arms above his head and yawning Ianto mumbled. "Right coffee and breakfast. What would you like? I got some fruit salad from the deli or I could do you some eggs and toast." He offered.

"Eggs and toast sound good thanks. I have a bit of a confession to make." Owen said sheepishly.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Owen ducked his head onto Ianto's chest as he mumbled. "I've only got instant coffee."

"Pardon?" Ianto squeaked.

Owen lifted his head slightly as he repeated himself.

Ianto chuckled as he lifted Owens head up and kissed him softly. "It's a good job I brought my cafetiere and coffee with me then isn't it."

Owen's face lit up. "You did?"

Ianto laughed. "Yeah I did and if you let me up I can go and make you breakfast with said coffee."

Before he released Ianto Owen pulled him down to give him a kiss which soon became very passionate.

"Keep that up and I won't want to move from your bed." Ianto said breathlessly. "So breakfast then your meds before we decide what we're going to do for the day. You think about it while I make breakfast - just nothing too strenuous okay? I don't want you to have a relapse."

Ianto reluctantly got out of bed while Owen flopped back down onto the pillows. As Ianto got to the door he looked back over his shoulder and smirked at Owen who was openly staring at his backside. "Like what you see?"

Owen smirked back. "Oh yeah."

******TORCHWOOD******

After breakfast Ianto cleared the dishes away and then returned to Owen who was sat up in bed watching the TV. He kissed Owen as he got back into bed. "So any thoughts on what you want to do today?"

"Yeah I thought we could stay here and you could tell me all about your childhood and what it was like growing up in Cardiff." Owen felt Ianto tense as he spoke. "You ok?" He asked worridley.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ianto replied stiffly.

"Ianto look at me." Ianto turned his head to face Owen who immediately saw the pain reflected in his face and baby blue eyes. Owen stroked his hand down Ianto's cheek. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Ianto leant into the touch. He closed his eyes as he answered. "My childhood wasn't a particularly happy time, in fact my whole life seems to be one unhappy time after another. Being here with you is the happiest I've been for a long time."

Owen brushed a kiss to the side of Iantos head. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Ianto rested his head on Owens chest and sighed deeply. "I had a fairly typical upbringing. Mam Tad and a sister - Rhiannon - she still lives on the estate where we grew up. She's married and got two children - David and Mica. I haven't seen a lot of her in recent years. When my Tad died I upped and left, went to London, bummed around for a bit till I joined Torchwood and...well you know the rest."

"What about your mum?" Owen asked gently.

Ianto got up off the bed and went and stood by the window. "She died before my Tad. He broke my leg. Rhi said he didn't mean to and that I should've held on tighter to the swing, but he pushed too hard he always pushed me too hard. He always wanted me to be better, do better, achieve better, but eveything I did was never _better -_ not in his eyes. I told you all that he was a master tailor. He wasn't, he worked in the mens department of Debenhams." Ianto laughed bitterly. "My whole life would've been a huge disappointment for him if he'd lived to see it. Shoplifting, Torchwood, Lisa, being bi. He would've had a field day telling me how much I'd let him down. God I am such a failure." Ianto leant his head against the cool glass, he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"No you're not." Owen told him coming to stand behind him and wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and leaning his head on Ianto's back. "You got off the estate, you got yourself a job, you survived Canary Wharf and the Brecons and still put others before yourself. You are amazing not a failure. I'm proud of you and what you have achieved." Owen turned him so that he could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Please believe me when I say you are not a failure."

Ianto stared into Owens eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "Thank you." He whispered as he pulled Owen into a hug.

They stood there for several minutes until Ianto shivered from the cold.

"C'mon lets get back into bed. We can watch a DVD if you want?" Owen said taking Ianto's hand and pulling him back to the bed.

"Mmm sounds good." Ianto answered yawning. "Not sure how long I'm going to stay awake for. All this emotional talking has worn me out."

As they settled on the bed Owen pulled Ianto so that Ianto was resting his head on his chest. "Thanks." Ianto whispered placing a small kiss to Owen's chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing this even when she's got a cold.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like the boys to be mine they aren't. Please review thanks xx **

Returning to London part 28

"Tell me again why we are here?" Owen grumbled.

Ianto turned his head slightly so he could look at Owen. "Because we have been cooped up in your flat for the last three days and I for one needed fresh air. You mentioned once that you had never been to the Castle before even though you've lived in Cardiff for years. So I thought, the sun is shinning which is rare in Cardiff, we have time off from Torchwood which is even rarer, let's go and play at being tourists for the day. Did you want to go and do something else? 'Cos we can if you've got a better idea."

Owen looked shocked that Ianto had remembered a distant conversation they had had while chasing a Hoix around the Castle. "You remembered." He said quietly.

"Yes I remembered. So do you want to see the Castle or do something else?" Ianto asked as they got to the entrance.

"I can't believe you remembered a throw away comment I made months ago." Owen said still sounding shocked.

"Yes well..." Ianto stuttered. "I suppose I only really remembered it because I thought it odd at the time that you live here and had never visited the Castle. So come on let me show you the delights of Cardiff Castle." Ianto grabbed Owen's hand and walked to the kiosk to pay.

They spent a couple of hours walking through the rooms and grounds of the Castle before sitting outside the cafe for lunch and to enjoy the sun.

"So have you enjoyed playing tourist?" Ianto grinned at Owen.

"Yeah it's been good. To be honest anywhere with you would be good. So where else are you going to take me on our enforced holiday?" Owen asked grinning back.

"Well we could go to Swansea, but it's a bit far if Jack needs us back for anything. The Gower Peninsula is absolutely beautiful. Penarth beach is a lovely place to go as is Hailey Park, we could walk there from The Bay along The Taff Trail. Other than that we could go to the cinema - haven't been in ages. Work always seems to get in the way. We could see if there are any exhibitions going on, although are you the exhibition type of person? It's really up to you. What would you like to do?" Ianto said smiling.

"You're right about me and exhibitions. I can't see the point of them - walking around staring at paintings or objects trying to work out what the artist is trying to say, bit boring. The Taff Trail sounds good when we are both fit, same with the beach. So by process of illimination it's the cinema." Owen replied taking hold of Ianto's hand and stroking his thumb across the back of it. "I've really enjoyed having you stay at mine and I'm not looking forward to when you have to go back home. I sleep much better with you there and I know you do too." Owen continued to rub his thumb over Ianto's hand and went on nervously. "Why don't you move in with me?" When all he was met with was silence he lowered his head. "Sorry. I just... Look forget I said anything." Owen dropped Ianto's hand and rapidly got to his feet. Moving away before Ianto had registered what was happening. When he did he ran after Owen grabbing him by his arm and spinning him around to face him.

"Owen I'm sorry. It's just...you've taken me by surprise. I didn't think we were at that stage yet." Ianto apologised. He then steered Owen over to a bench so they could sit down and talk without being in the way of other people.

"Look I know it may seem a bit quick but I've been doing a lot of thinking while I've been home and with you being there it just seems so right. I can understand if you want to wait a while after all we've only just admitted our true feelings to each other. Please say you'll think about it at least." Owen tried to keep the begging tone out of his voice but failed.

Ianto pulled Owen into a hug and kissed him. "I love you and I will think about it. You've taken me by surprise that's all - a very nice surprise. But to be honest it's not something that I've thought about and I do need to think about it." Seeing the miserable look on Owens face Ianto added. "It's not a no. It's a give me space and time to think about it and let's enjoy getting to know each other better while I do."

Owen rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and sighed. "Ok take as much time as you need."

They sat like that for a while both lost in their own thoughts but taking comfort from being wrapped in each other's arms. Owen lifted his head so that he could look at Ianto. "I really do love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." He confessed.

Ianto bent his head down so that he could give Owen a small kiss which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a scream coming from the direction of the Norman Keep. They both jumped up and started running.


	29. Chapter 29

** An: Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing this and as always thanks to JonesIantoJones who betas this aswell as doing her own writing.**

**I am away in Snowdon over the weekend where the forecast is for rain and possible snow so think of me climbing in that weather. And on a completly different note I have got an AU story part written which I will hopefully start posting next week so watch out for it.**

**Disclaimer: Just looking after the boys as RTD didn't.**

Returning to London part 29

As they rounded the corner the scene before them was one of utter chaos. The general public were running in every direction and screaming. Ianto and Owen tried to get closer to where they thought the threat lay, and as the crowd thinned out they were suddenly faced with the source of the outcry; soldiers - who Ianto thought were Norman going by the way they were dressed - fighting what looked to be a dragon.

"Shit." Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah." Was all Ianto managed while pulling his mobile out and hitting the speed dial for Jack. "C'mon Jack pick up." He pleaded to the ringing phone.

"Hey Ianto you missing me?" Jack flirtatiously answered.

Ianto rolled his eyes - not that Jack could see. "Yes Jack always. Owen and I are at the Castle and we've got a situation. Has the rift monitor gone off?"

"Yes just. What sort of situation?" Jack asked.

"A situation with a dragon and I think Norman Soldiers. Owen and I can't do anything as we aren't armed and haven't got any equipment with us." Ianto quickly explained.

"Right ok. What you can do is get everyone out of the Castle. Use whatever means nesessary but get that Castle emptied. Gwen, Tosh and I are on our way. Whatever you do don't try and get near them. Is that clear." Jack demanded.

"Yes perfectly Sir." Ianto replied as he disconnected the call. He repeated what Jack had said to Owen and then they set about clearing the Castle.

Ianto found a fire alarm and decided that this was the way to go and smashed it to set it off. There was confusion on the faces of the Castle staff but lucky for Ianto there evacuation training kicked in and they soon had all the tourists exciting the buildings and grounds.

"Sorry sirs you will have to leave." One of the ground staff said to Ianto and Owen.

Owen looked at him and taking his ID from his pocket simply stated. "We're Torchwood mate and I think you need us to stay. Oh and by the way three of our collegues will be arriving shortly, can you direct them here?"

Flustered the man said. "But everyone has to evacuate."

"Not us. Like I said we're Torchwood." Owen repeated.

The man was getting angry. "It says in..."

Owen rounded on the man. "I don't fucking care what it says or where. We are Torchwood and we are fucking well staying."

Ianto laid a hand on Owen's arm trying to calm him down. He turned to the man and said calmly. "Look," Ianto looked at his badge. "James could you make sure everyone has got out and are safe? And then when our collegues arrive please could you tell them where we are?"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? It's just I don't fancy your chances against them or that thing." James said pointing at the soldiers and the dragon.

"It's fine - we're used to dealing with things like this. Now go." Ianto said.

Less than ten minutes later Jack, Gwen and Tosh arrived. Jack quickly took in the scene before him; three soldiers plus the dragon. "Right we need to sedate the soldiers and tranqullise the dragon. Tosh you got all the stuff for that?"

Tosh was opening up the metal equipment case she'd been carrying and took out six syringes full of sedatives and a couple of tranquilliser darts. "Yep got all that. Gwen have you got the tranq gun?"

"Yeah got it." Gwen replied holding up what looked like a rifle.

"Ok give it to Owen." Jack told her.

Owen looked at Gwen as she handed the gun over. She had a strange look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Tosh handed Owen the dart and he put it in the gun.

"Right here's the plan." Jack started to explain. "Owen will shoot the tranquillser dart into the dragon while Ianto and I try and get close to the soldiers to sedate them. Tosh, Gwen you have the back-up sedatives in case we miss or they make a run for it. Everyone clear on what they're doing?"

"Um how are we supposed to get close to the soldiers when they're wielding swords around?" Ianto asked sceptically.

Jack grinned at him. "I'll distract them while you go up behind them and stick the needle in to their neck."

"Right like they won't see me and then turn on me." Ianto snarked.

"Have you got a better idea?" Jack threw back at him.

"Yeah I have. Tosh goes after the dragon, you distract the soldiers while Gwen, Owen and I each sedate one of the soldiers at the same time. That way hopefully they all go down together." Ianto explained calmly.

Jack thought for two seconds before agreeing. They all got into position as Jack said. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

They all moved at once and Tosh fired the tranq gun at the dragon, but missed with the first dart. She quickly reloaded with the second, aimed carefully and fired. This time she had hit it in the neck. The dragon thrashed it's tail a bit before collapsing to the ground. As Jack saw the dragon go down he moved so that he was in the soldiers line of sight. As each of them saw Jack they moved towards him as Gwen, Owen and Ianto moved quietly along the wall behind them. Once Jack saw that all three were ready with the sedatives he stopped. As Jack stopped so did the soldiers, they were eyeing him warily but didn't make a move or a sound. Jack nodded his head and the other three moved stealthily towards the soldiers. Simultaneously they plunged the needles into their necks and then watched them drop to the ground. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief then looked at the chaos around them.

Jack looked at his team. "Everyone ok?"

He got nods and yes's from all of them. "So," Ianto began. "what are we going to do with this lot? And how are we going to get that back to the Hub?" He said pointing to the dragon.

They all looked to Jack waiting expectantly. "Tosh and I will take the soldiers back and get them settled in. You three watch over Dora until we get back."

"Dora?" They all exclaimed.

Jack grinned widely. "Yeah she looks like a Dora. Don't you think?"

Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto just stood there shaking their heads. "Still begs the question. How are we going to get it back to the Hub?" Owen asked.

"I'm pretty sure there's an implement in the archives that shrinks things. Do you know the one I'm talking about Ianto? If so can you remember where it's stored?" Jack answered.

Ianto thought then as if a light bulb went on he smiled. "It's in storage room seven, top shelf. Should have a label on saying shrinkage so be careful."

"Right let's go. Owen you stay here while the rest of us take these three back to the SUV. You got some more tranquilliser darts just in case?"

Owen nodded as the others picked up the soldiers, Jack and Ianto carrying one each and Tosh and Gwen one between them.

As they walked towards the SUV Gwen spoke. "So Ianto you enjoying your time off? Thought you were supposed to be looking after Owen and resting."

"Yes it's great not having to work. You should try it sometime." He smirked. "As to resting this is the first time we've been out of Owen's flat since we left the Hub. So I think we've done plenty of resting."

"You're still staying at Owen's then?" Gwen's voice was bitter.

"Yes. That was one of the conditions that Jack set when Owen was allowed home. Not that either of us are complaining. It's been great just chilling out and getting to know each other better. He is so cute when he wakes up in the morning." Ianto answered with a smile.

Gwen huffed loudly while Tosh and Jack smirked to themselves. Once they'd got the soldiers loaded in the boot Jack turned to Gwen. "Change of plan. Tosh you stay here and monitor the grounds - make sure nothing else is likely to come through. Gwen you can come back with me and find the tech that we need."

Gwen started to object but seeing the look on Jack's face thought better of it and got in the passenger seat slamming the door shut. Jack walked round to the driver's side and as he got in he heard Ianto say with a laugh. "Good luck Sir."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: First off I would like to thank all of you that are still continuing to read and review this they mean a lot to me. **

**S****econd I would like to appologise for the delay in this chapter, Gwen was causing me some issues and I had to re-write the first part at least 3 times before I was happy with it. I hope it works and explains why she's been like she has.**

**Thirdly as always thanks to JonesIantoJones for reading and correcting this.**

**Disclaimer: The guys are not mine and neveer will be.**

Returning to London part 30

The silence on the way back to the Hub was almost unbearable until Gwen could stand it no longer. "So did you know Ianto was still at Owens?"

"Yes. They've been checking in with me, just to let me know how they are both doing. I suggested they get out the flat, get a bit of fresh air and sunshine. But as always Torchwood and the rift have to spoil things." Jack glanced at Gwen and then continued. "They are both dealing with lots of things right now and could really do with our support. And I'm not just talking about the injuries and infections. Ianto will probably be coming back to work in the next couple of days and Owen within the week. I think they would appreciate it if you didn't keep asking them personal things, if they want us to know they will tell us. Do you think you can do that Gwen?"

Gwen stared out the window then turned back to look at Jack. "Do you know what's going on then? Have either of them talked to you about things?" Gwen snipped.

Jack sighed. " I know a little of what's going on but not all of it. And no I haven't asked and nor do I intend to. Like I said if they want to tell us they will. Just be happy that they have each other they can talk to."

Gwen didn't say anymore just continued to stare out the window. She was thinking about what Jack had said. _"Why can't I be happy for Ianto?" _The answer struck her like a physical blow. He had with Owen what she never did - his love. Yes they had had sex, but that was all it was meaningless sex. At the time she had thought it was love, but in the end all it was was lust and sex. Not only did Ianto have Owen's love he also had two wonderful friends in Tosh and Jack. Gwen vowed to herself that she would try and be friends with Ianto.

Gwen hadn't realised that they were back at the Hub untill she heard Jack calling. "A little help here Gwen if you've finished day dreaming?"

"Oh yeah right. " She flustered.

As Jack carried one of the soldiers throught the basement Gwen led the way opening the doors until they came to the cells where Jack dumped the man down. Once all the soldiers were in the cell Jack locked it and set the scanners going, this would alert them if anything was wrong or when they woke up.

"Jack I'm sorry for all that I've said and done recently and I will try and make it up to both Ianto and Owen - if they'll let me." Gwen said sincerely.

"Just support them, be there for them - but only if they ask - and be happy for them, they both deserve that." Jack said. "Do you remember where Ianto said that shrinking device was kept?"

Gwen smiled at Jack's obviuos change in subject. "Yes. You want me to get it? Oh and Jack thanks."

Jack just nodded his head and smiled. "Please. I'll head up and make sure the monitors and scanners are working then once you've found this thing then I can head back to the Castle and bring Dora in."

As they walked towards the archives Gwen asked. "So where are we going to keep a bloody great dragon? Surely it will burn the place down if it breathes fire? I mean how long will this device keep it small?"

"Not sure yet but I'm sure if we pose the questions to Ianto he will be able to come up with something - he usually does." Jack laughed.

Twenty minutes later and Jack was on his way back to the Castle.

******TORCHWOOD******

Tosh linked her arm through Iantos as they walked back through the castle grounds to Owen. "So how's it going with Owen?" She asked shyly.

Ianto grinned down at her. "It's going well - very well - so well in fact that he's asked me to move in with him."

Tosh squeaked. "Oh my god. What did you say? Isn't it a bit soon? Gwen is going to have a fit."

Iantos face turned serious. "Owen took me completely by surprise. I was speechless. I told him that I need time to think about it, that I wasn't saying no, just that I needed time. What do you think?"

"It's not up to me. But if you want some friendly advice I'll tell you this. We work for Torchwood, it's a known fact that most operatives die young or if they leave they're retconned. Personally I would grab any happiness when you can 'cos you just don't know what's around the corner and if Owen makes you happy then go for it. Does he make you happy?" Tosh asked.

"More than happy. He makes me laugh, makes me feel safe and secure. Simply put - he loves me and I love him. I know it's only been a few weeks but I can't imagine not being with him." Ianto replied with a soppy grin on his face.

"Then I think you've just answered his question, now you just need to tell him." Tosh smirked.

Ianto looked at her apprehensively. "Do you think it's too soon? I mean we've only just admitted our true feelings for each other and while I have loved spending the last few days at Owens am I really ready to move in with him?" Panic rising in Ianto as he talked.

Tosh stopped walking as she felt Ianto start to panic beside her. "Ok breath. Calm down." Once Tosh was sure Ianto wasn't going to panic further she turned to face him. "Right answer me this: How do you feel when you're not with Owen?"

"That I can't wait to see him, to touch him - it's almost like there's a part of me missing. I know it's a cliche but I really think he's my soul mate. I just never realised it." Ianto admitted.

Tosh nodded her head at that revelation then grabbed Ianto's arm again and carried on walking in a comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts.

Owen spotted them as they rounded a corner and immediately started whinging. "Where the bloody hell have you two been? I thought Gwen was staying not you Tosh?"

"Change of plan. You get my company Jack gets Gwen's." Tosh answered brightly. "So how's Dora? What do you think Jack's going to do with her?"

"Dora's fine - still heavily under the influence of the sedative and knowing Jack he'll probably want to keep her somewhere just like he did with Myfanwy and Janet." Owen laughed. "Something else for you to look after and feed Ianto."

Ianto gasped. "Please don't give him ideas that we can keep her. I mean I know he's going to try and shrink her down but surely that wears off after a while and I for one don't really want a fire-breathing dragon in the Hub. I don't even know if we have a room big enough for her."

Tosh looked thoughtful. "Handy for keeping warm in the winter when it's freezing underground."

Owen and Ianto laughed at that and it didn't take Tosh long to join in. They sat down on the grass a bit of a distance away from Dora and chatted while they waited. Ianto was sat with Owen between his legs who was resting his back against Iantos chest.

"You ok?" Ianto spoke quietly to Owen.

"Mmm bit tired. Not really up to running around chasing dragons and soldiers." Owen admitted tiredly.

"Close your eyes and have a rest until Jack gets back." Ianto suggested. "Tosh and I can keep an eye on Dora."

Owen lent up and brushed his lips to Ianto's. "If you're sure I could use a nap."

"Yes I'm sure. Lean back against me and sleep." Ianto replied.

As Tosh and Ianto continued talking quietly she kept glancing at the couple, thinking how good they looked together she couldn't understand how Gwen didn't see it. _"Maybe she just doesn't want to see it."_ She mused to herself. _"If only she could see them together like this maybe then she would get it."_

She was startled out of her musings by the arrival of Jack. "Hey kids did you miss me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as he gently nudged Owen awake and then helped him to stand up. Jack had helped Tosh up and they were all now stood around looking from the dragon to the shrinking device and wondering how it worked.

"You do know how it works don't you Jack?" Tosh asked nervously.

Jack gave her a big Harkness grin - the one which said 'trust me I'm The Captain'. "Of course. You just point it at the object to be shrunk and then press these buttons here."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Jack sceptically.

**AN 2 please review xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN First off I would like to say sorry for the delay in updating this RL and writers block got in the way. Secondly I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/story alerted this and thanks for sticking with it. Thirdly and as always thanks to my wonderful beta JonesIantoJones for her continued support and encouragment, this is for you Sarah happy birthday and enjoy your day.**

**Disclaimer Last time I checked they still belonged to RTD and the BBC**

**Onto next part enjoy and please review thanks xx**

Returning to London part 31

Jack just smiled at Owen Tosh and Ianto and then proceeded to explain about the device."Like I said you point it at the object you want to shrink then I think you press one of these buttons on the top." Tosh looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Which button on the top? Don't you know Jack? Of course you don't. Give me the device and let me see if I can work it out." Tosh held out her hand to Jack waiting for him to give her the device.

Once Tosh had it in her hands she very carefully turned it over looking at it from all sides. There were obvious buttons on the top and what looked like a viewfinder. Tosh held it up to her eye and looked through it. Yes definately a viewfinder she thought. She then turned her attention back to the buttons. They didn't have any sort of markings next to them to tell her what each one did. She turned her attention back to the three men who were watching her closely. "Right then we have a viewfinder, which I think you must look at the object through, the buttons on the top don't actually say what they do. So we are going to have to test it on something before we use it on Dora."

Jack looked around. "Ok let's see what we can find. Do you think it has to be the same sort of size as Dora or do you think anything will work?"

"I would think anything would work. I just want to establish what these buttons do, then go from there." Explained Tosh.

"What about that bench over there?" Ianto asked.

Tosh looked at it. "Hmm I think that would be big enough to get an accurate reading." She said distractedly still looking at the device.

Jack, Owen and Ianto walked over to the bench in question and stood staring at it while they waited for Tosh to join them. As she joined them she raised the device to eye level and pointed it at the bench keeping it within the parameters of the viewfinder. "Right stand back and I will press the right hand button first. See what happens."

The three men took a pace back so they were standing just behind Tosh. Once they were in position Tosh pressed the button. At first they thought nothing had happened. There wasn't any noise, no flashes of light, nothing. But as they continued to wait they began to hear a very low-pitched whine and the bench suddenly got bigger.

"Guess it's not that button then." Ianto deadpanned.

Jack looked thoughtful. "Maybe one button makes it bigger one makes it smaller and the third returns it to normal. I'm guessing that as the right button makes it bigger the left will shrink it and the middle is to return it to normal."

"Ok say you're right we still need to test it. So let's press the middle button and see what hapens then we use the left one." Tosh suggested already pointing it at the bench and not waiting for a reply pushed the middle button. As Jack had predicted the middle button returned it to normal and when Tosh did the test again this time pressing the left button it did indeed shrink the bench.

They looked at one another knowing that the time had come to shrink Dora. Jack turned to Owen. "Does Dora need anymore sedation or will she be ok till we get her back to the Hub?"

Owen ran the scanner over Dora. "I think she'll be ok till we get back. Where are you going to keep her once there?" He asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well I thought we could keep her in the boathouse. If we moved the Sea Queen out we could erect some sort of fence to the mouth of the cave and she should be perfectly safe." Jack told them.

Ianto looked thoughtful. "Mmm I think that could work. All we need to do is find somewhere to put the Sea Queen. Any ideas Jack?"

"Well I was thinking we could moor her at Mermaid Quay." Jack said hopefully.

"Jack." Ianto sighed. "What part of secret organisation do you not understand?"

"But...."

"No buts Jack." Ianto admonished. "We can't moor her at the Quay she has Torchwood Three written on her. It's bad enough the SUV has it written on it without people asking what we need a speedboat for. Maybe we could anchor her at sea with a perception filter on her. What do you think?"

"Yes that would work if Tosh can extend the filter that's already around the cave entrance. I still think mooring her at the Quay would be cool." Jack pouted.

"Right now we've established where we're going to keep her I suggest we get a move on and get her there as I'm not sure how much longer the sedative is going to work." Owen interjected.

"Ok Tosh do your thing." Jack said grinning.

Tosh pointed the device at Dora and pressed the left-hand button. As Dora began to shrink they all let out a collective breath.

"Did you think to bring a box or container to get her back to the SUV?" Owen asked looking around.

Jack looked sheepish. "Um that'd be a no then." Ianto said.

"We could carry her between us." Jack said helpfully.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't noticed neither Owen and I are phsically up to carrying a dragon, albeit a shrunk dragon and I can't really see you and Tosh carrying it between you. Give me the keys and Owen and I will go and get a box." Ianto held his hand out and Jack dropped the keys into it.

Once they had the box they put Dora safely in it and then between them they got it back to the SUV.

"Jack." Ianto called. "Owen and I will meet you back at the Hub. We will give Dora the once over then is it ok if I take him home? He's still recovering and I think this little escapade has tired him out. I don't really want him to have a relapse."

"Yes that's fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. Should be back to work soon. Once my doctor has given me the ok." Ianto grinned cheekily.

Owen having overheard the exchange piped in. "Well if it's down to your doctor then I'm afraid your never going back to work. You have a new job."

"What's that then?" Ianto asked.

Owen smirked. "Looking after me. Much more important than keeping the Hub clean and tidy."

Ianto leant in and gave Owen a soft kiss whispering "Much more important."

"Ok you two meet us at the Hub then once we know Dora is ok you can get off. Ianto take tomorrow off and if Owen says you're ok come back to work the day after."

With that they left and made their way to the Hub.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN What can I say except I am really sorry for the delay in updating. The only thing I can say is that real life got in the way big time. Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one. My thanks go to JonesIantoJones for being a wonderful friend and beta - keep eating the jaffa cakes baby Ninja needs the vitamin c!**

**As always the team do not belong to me.**

**Now onto the next part and if you have time please review xx **

Returning to London part 32

Once they had arrived at the underground car park Jack called for Gwen to help them with Dora. The very carefully carried her down to the very bottom basement and set the box on some rocks. This was the first time that Gwen had been down here, hell she hadn't even known this was here. She turned an angry face to Jack. "So how long have we had a boat bobbing around down here? Does everyone know it's here but me?"

"Hey calm down." Jack said. "It's on a strictly need to know basis and until now you didn't need to know. Right I'm just going to move The Sea Queen from here to just the other side of the entrance. Tosh," Jack said turning back to her. "Ianto and Owen should be here soon to give Dora a once over. Once Owen has done that can you get him to quickly run through the data from the soldiers just to make sure they are ok? Gwen I need you and Ianto to find some tech in the archives. It looks like a ball of metal string, not sure where it's filed but I'm sure Ianto does." Without waiting to see if the girls had an questions Jack had stepped aboard the speedboat and keyed the ignition. He very gently eased her away from the rocks and headed to the entrance.

Gwen rounded on Tosh. "Did you know we had a boat Tosh?"

Tosh looked up at her. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? Either you did or you didn't." Gwen asked still angry that she hadn't known.

"Well I'd heard rumours about a boat, but this is the first time I've seen her." Tosh explained.

"So where's Jack swanned off to then?" Owen called as he and Ianto approached them.

"Taken the boat out of the way. He wants you, Owen, to check Dora is ok then check the data from the soldiers. We've been monitoring them since we brought them back. Ianto he said we need to find some tech, he said it looks like a ball of metal string and that you might know where it is." Gwen answered.

Ianto sighed. "Why does he think I might know where it is?"

"Dunno, but he was pretty certain you would." Gwen said then asked. "You don't seem surprised about the boat?"

"That's because I know about the boat. Have done since I took over the finances and budgets." Ianto answered.

Gwen sighed and seemed to visible deflate at that.

"Come on Gwen lets go to the archives and see what we can find. Did he say anything else about what we're looking for other than it looks like a metal ball of string?" Ianto questioned.

"Um no." Gwen stammered.

As they walked along the corridors Gwen kept surreptitiously looking at Ianto as though she wanted to say something to him. Ianto decided to put her out of her misery. "Look Gwen if you've got something to say then just say it - I promise I won't bite your head off."

"I...um..I...just." Gwen swallowed her mouth suddenly gone dry. "Um look Ianto I'm sorry."

Ianto turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Gwen swallowed again before she continued. "I'm sorry for not taking you and Owen seriously and for prying too much into things that have nothing to do with me. I am happy that you and Owen are together and that you can give each other the love and support you both deserve. I just hope you can find it in you to forgive my behaviour over the last few weeks."

Ianto stopped in his walking and put his hand on Gwen's arm to stop her too. He turned to face her. "Look Gwen while I can't say your behaviour over the last few weeks hasn't been hurtful sometimes, life's too short to hold grudges and resentment. So yes, let's put it behind us and if Owen or I want you to know what's going on in our lives we will tell you. Ok?"

Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ianto. And I promise to try not to pry too much and if I do then just tell me to back off."

"Don't worry I will." Ianto smirked as he pulled her into a brief hug. "Right I do believe we have a ball of metal to find." They carried on to the archives where Ianto went to a filing cabinet marked MA-MU. He opened the top drawer and started flicking through the files; he pulled one out and handed it to Gwen. "See if this resembles what we are looking for?" he then turned back to the drawer and continued flicking through the rest of the files randomly pulling some out and handing them to Gwen for her to skim through and see if it was what they were after. As Gwen rejected yet another file she looked at Ianto despondently. "We are never going to find this ball, are we?"

Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned to face Gwen. "Hey don't be so negative. If Jack says there is such an artefact then we will find it. It may take time, but it's not like Dora is going anywhere, is it?"

Gwen smiled weakly at him. "No I suppose not. Is this what you have to do every time one of us requisitions an artefact?"

Ianto smiled back. "Yes it is. Now you can see why it sometimes takes me a long time to find things. Especially when you lot give such vague descriptions."

Gwen looked amazed at him. "God I never thought it was this involved, I just thought..."

"What that I knew where every single file and artefact was in the archives. Gwen I may be good but I'm not that good." Ianto said laughing as he handed her another file before he continued his search through the drawer. They carried on this way for another ten minutes or so before Gwen gave a triumphant. "Yes. I think I've got something here."

Ianto looked around at her as she continued talking. "It says here that a metal string like substance was found in Bute Park in the early nineteen sixties. It was rolled up into a ball to be brought back to the Hub."

"Sounds promising." Interrupted Ianto. "Does it say what happened to it and where it might be stored?"

Gwen scanned her eyes over the page before turning it over and scanning down the next page. "Yes it says here that it was tested and found to be extremely strong but light weight. It's stored on sub level four storage room six."

"Right then Miss Cooper would you like to accompany me to storage room six on sub level four?" Ianto asked smiling at Gwen and holding his arm out for her.

"Why thank you Mr Jones don't mind if I do." Gwen replied smiling back at him and linking her arm with his they walked down the corridor towards the lower levels.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN Again apologises for the delay in updating life is still not cooperating with letting me write as often as I would like. Thanks as always to JonesIantoJones for her very speedy betaing skills.**

**Disclaimer The TW team do not belong to me and sadly never will.**

**Now on to the next part hope all that are still reading enjoy and reviews are always welcome. XX**

Returning to London part 33

It didn't take Gwen and Ianto long to locate the item now they knew what they were looking for and roughly where it was stored. The were heading back to the cavern within forty-five minutes of being sent to find the meatal ball thing. As they approached the others they heard raised voices. It sounded like Jack and Owen were having a very heated discussion about the boat.

"All I'm saying is that I think we should all have access to The Sea Queen, not just you. What if you go away again? The boat might come in handy." Owen stated angrily.

"Owen have you ever skippered a boat? Any boat? The Sea Queen takes a lot of handling. She has a very powerful engine in her." Jack explained.

Owen glanced at Gwen and Ianto as they came into view, then returned his attention back to Jack. "No Jack I haven't. But as with all things given time and the proper training I'm sure we could all manage to _handle_ her as you put it." He said sarcastically.

"Well I think it's a good idea. I've always wanted a speed boat." Gwen added to the the conversation.

"Hey did you find the metal string?" Jack asked effectively finishing the Sea Queen debate.

"Yes we did. And don't think this conversation about boat training is over Jack. I'm with Owen on this. I think it could be useful if we all know how to drive her. " Gwen replied.

Jack held up his hands. "Ok Ok. We will discuss this at a later date. But for now we have a dragon to contain and then return to normal. Owen are her readings still ok?"

Owen ran the scanner over Dora. "Yes readings are the same as before. Let's make this cage as quickly as we can. I don't want her this size for longer than is necessary."

The five of them set to work trying to find the best place to attach the metal and working out how it actually worked. In the end it was quite simple. As soon as the metal string came into contact with the rock it somehow fused itself to it. All the team had to do was string it between the sides of the cavern and then from the cave roof to the floor. Before the final piece was strung Owen released Dora from the container and put her in the cage they had built.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Exclaimed Ianto. "Thank God for alien intervention. Let's just hope it holds up under Dora's fire power."

The others looked at him not having thought of that. Jack grinned saying. "Oh well if she melts it then it's on to plan B."

"Which is?" Asked Owen.

"No idea." Jack replied laughing. "So let's hope we don't have to think of one. Ok Tosh let's get Dora back to normal."

Tosh pointed the shrinking device at Dora and pressed the middle button. Immediately Dora returned to her normal size. Owen was already scanning her as she changed.

"Well?" Jack questioned.

Owen was looking at the reading. "She seems ok, but I think I will need to do more scans just to be sure. I'm thinking I should do them every two hours. That should give me plenty of data to give me an accurate picture of her physiology."

"I can do the readings and input them into the computer for you." Tosh offered.

Owen turned to her with a tired smile. "Thanks for the offer Tosh but that's my job I couldn't possible ask you to do that for me."

"You didn't ask I volunteered. And besides you're still on medical leave." Tosh said.

"Yes I know but as I'm here I may as well stay."

Jack having listened to the exchange butted in. "Owen, Tosh is right. You are on medical leave and she is more than capable of doing the scans and recording the findings. I saw how tired you were earlier, let Ianto take you home and get some sleep. If you feel up to it you can come in tomorrow. But only if you want to, you still need to recover and regain your energy."

Owen looked like he was going to argue with Jack until he felt Ianto's hand on his back."You know they're right." He whispered into Owen's ear.

Owen sighed heavily while leaning back into the touch. "Alright we'll go home." He agreed. "But I am coming back tomorrow just to check on her." He added.

"Right that's settled then. Tosh and I will stay here and monitor our new Hub guests while you three go home and get some rest."

Gwen opened her mouth to protest but Jack continued. "Gwen don't argue. Go home and remind Rhys what you look like. I will see you all in the morning. Not too early in your case Owen. I'm sure Ianto can find a way to keep you occupied." He smirked.

"Thanks for that Jack." Ianto said rolling his eyes. "Goodnight Tosh."

"Night Ianto." Tosh returned smiling as Ianto took Owen's hand and lead him back up to the main hub with Gwen following.

As they left the hub via the tourist office Gwen called after them. "Night - enjoy the rest of your evening. See you both tomorrow."

"Night Gwen." They responed together.

As they strolled hand in hand towards Ianto's car Owen remarked. "Gwen seems to be in a better mood about the two of us being together."

"Yes she is. We had a bit of a chat in the Archives earlier and I think she's finally come to terms with us and that we are serious about each other and more importantly that I love you." Explained Ianto.

Owen stopped and gave Ianto a kiss that soon turned passionate. "I love you too." He said when they broke apart breathless. "Let's go home and I can show you how much."

Ianto kissed Owen again murmuring. "Mmm I like the way you think. C'mon lets get home."

**AN 2 Well we are nearly at the end of this story just one more chapter to go...which I hope to write in the next couuple of weeks while in Canada. xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN First off apologies for the delay in this chapter real life got in the way a bit oh and a holiday in Canada which was fantastic. **

**Second this is the last chapter of this story as I have got Ianto and Owen to where I want them to be in their relationship. I hope you have all enjoyed their journey and that you like the outcome. There may be more but for the moment I am concentrating on my other story Mountains to Climb.**

**Third I would like to say a huge huge huge thank you to JonesIantoJones for her amazing beta work(even with only 6 weeks to go before she becomes a mum) and for all the advice and encouragement she has given me since I started posting on here.**

**Lastly Ianto and Owen do not belong to me but I have enjoyed playing with them in this story.**

**As always reviews are most welcome and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this. xx **

Returning to London Part 34

Four months later

"Tell me again. Why are we going to London?" Moaned Ianto.

Owen who was driving his car turned to look a Ianto. "Because Unit need my professional medical expertise and you are coming along because you need a break and more importantly to keep me company. Also I know you still have unresolved issues with London, so I'm hoping this trip will help."

"I don't..." Ianto started to say.

"Yes you do." Owen interrupted. "I know you've been a lot better recently. But I also know you're still having the occasional nightmare." Ianto started to object but changed his mind. Since he'd moved in with Owen three months previous the nightmares had reduced and he only got them when they had had a particularly bad case or he was really tired. He thought he had done a good job of hiding them from Owen, but obviously not. Owen continued. " I know they aren't as bad as before and I know you tried to hide them from me but having lived together for the past three months did you really think you didn't disturb me." Owen smirked.

Ianto looked suitably chastised. "Why did you never say anything?" He asked softly.

"Because you were handling them and I know you don't like a lot of fuss when you have one. Believe me if it looked like they were getting worse or you looked like you weren't coping I would've said something." Explained Owen.

Ianto grabbed Owen's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"What for?" Owen asked.

"For being an amazing boyfriend who I love very much. And maybe you're right. Maybe I do need to confront the last of my demons."

"And I will be there for you when you do." Declared Owen.

******TORCHWOOD******

They made it to London in good time and before they knew it Owen was parking the car at the same Unit hospital they had collected Shelley from all those months ago. Owen smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about? Ianto asked.

"Just thinking about the last time we were here." Owen said still smiling.

"And that's something to smile about. I seem to remember having a complete mental breakdown." Snarked Ianto.

"Yes you did. But look where that led us to." Owen said pulling Ianto into his arms and kising him. "I think that's something to smile about - don't you?"

Ianto tilted his head to one side and thought about it " Mmm kiss me again just to remind me."

"Willingly." Owen whispered.

They stood trading kisses for several minutes until a group of school girls walked passed and started giggling. Owen sighed. " 'C'mon the sooner I get the work side over with the sooner we can enjoy ourselves. What are you going to do while I'm sorting Unit out?"

"I think I might go confront those demons." Ianto replied.

"Do you think that's wise on your own?" Owen asked concern lacing through his words.

"I honestly don't know but I've got to try. If I feel I can't cope I'll ring you. Ok?" Answered Ianto.

Owen still looked concerned. He decided that he needed to trust Ianto so simply said. "Ok if you're sure."

"Yes I am. Now go wow Unit with your expertise. Ring me when you're finished." Laughed Ianto.

With a last kiss they parted ways Owen into the Unit hospital and Ianto heading for the river. He stood watching the river for a while before deciding what he should do. Before he could change his mind he pulled his mobile from his pocket and made a phone call. He then made his way to the nearest tube station.

******TORCHWOOD******

Twenty minutes and two changes found Ianto at Wood Green. He excited the train station and turned left making his way through the streets to Acacia Road. As he approached number 21 his step faltered a bit. Taking a deep breath he walked up the path and knocked on the front door of the Hallets house. Lisa's mum immediately opened it and she stood staring at him for a moment before pulling him into a big hug.

"It's been too long Ianto." She whispered.

"I know Narissa and I'm sorry it's taken this long to come and see you." Ianto said as they released each other.

"Well you're here now so come on in - kettles just boiled." She told him leading the way to the kitchen at the back of the house. Ianto stopped in the doorway as his memories began to assualt his brain - they weren't as bad as he thought they would be. He hadn't realised he was crying until he felt gentle hands wiping the tears from his face and pushing him to sit on one of the chairs by the table.

"I'm sorry." Ianto sniffed taking out his handkerchief and blowing his nose. "Just seeing you making the coffee brought back all the times Lisa and I would come and visit you."

"I know it gets me too when I least expect it. So what brings you to London Ianto. I know it's not just to see me?" Narissa said placing a mug of coffee down in front of Ianto and sitting down opposite him.

Ianto sighed before taking a sip of coffee. "As good as it always was." He then set the mug down and looked at Lisa's mum. " I really am sorry for not keeping in touch and for not coming to see you sooner, but my life has been - hectic. And I also couldn't face London not after..." Ianto swallowed heavily, "not after the Terrorist attack." Ianto explained sticking to the official line about Canary Wharf.

Narissa put her hand over his and squeezed it in support. "I know it can't have been easy for you. Especially as you lost so many friends and collegues but where did you go after Lisa's funeral? I was really worried about you. I even tried finding you but no one knew where you'd gone and all the leads I had turned into dead ends. It was almost like you'd died too." Narissa said sadly.

Ianto met her eyes. "I'm sorry I just had to get out of London - the memories were too great. I went back to Wales, managed to get myself a job and over the past year I've been seeing someone. That's why I'm in London - he had a meeting here." Ianto waited for what he had said to sink in.

"He?" Narissa questioned.

"Yes. His name is Owen Harper. Doctor Owen Harper. He works for the same company as I do. He's wonderful, he's been helping me come to terms with what happened." Ianto smiled at the memories of some of the things Owen had done to help. He continued. " I came to London last year for work and afterwards the nightmares and guilt came back even worse than before. Owen helped me overcome them. I still have them occasionally. He thought it would be a good idea for me to come to London to face the fears that were still left. That's why I'm here. After Lisa died I felt so guilty for surviving that I couldn't face you even though there was nothing I could've done to prevent her death and even though I know you didn't blame me - I blamed myself. I think I've finally realised that it wasn't my fault."

"Oh Ianto. We never blamed you for surviving and we know you did all you could to get Lisa out. It just wasn't to be. And I'm really pleased you've found someone else to love - a little surprised it's a man - but I am happy for you and I know Lisa would be too."

They talked some more reminiscing about Lisa until Ianto's phone beeped with a message. Ianto pulled it from his pocket and smiled as he read it. He sent a quick reply then put the phone away.

Narissa smiled at him. "I'm guessing from that dopey look on your face that was from Owen?"

"Yes it was. He's finished his meeting and wanted to know where I was." Ianto answered.

"Well you better be going then and not keep him waiting." Narissa laughed. "Just promise you'll keep in touch this time?"

Ianto stood up and pulled Narissa into a hug. " I will I promise. Thank you for letting me visit. I wasn't sure what sort of reception I was going to get but it's been good catching up and talking to someone who knew Lisa."

"Take care Ianto and don't be a stranger." Narissa said giving him a final hug and kiss at the front door.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto sent Owen a text message to say he was on his way back and to meet him at the memorial garden. Owen frowned when he read the message he couldn't think of a reason why Ianto would want to meet him in the place he had had his breakdown. None the less he made his way to the garden and sat on a bench to wait for Ianto. Half an hour later he saw Ianto heading towards him. Owen stood up as he got nearer and when Ianto stopped in front of him he pulled Owen into a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to finish but had to when the need for oxygen became too much.

"Wow. Not that I mind that sort of hello - but what brought that on?" Owen asked breathlessly.

Ianto smiled at Owen and then indicated for him to sit back down. Ianto took hold of Owen's hand. "I went to see Lisa's mum." He began. Owen looked at him in astonishment but didn't say anything, he could tell that Ianto wanted to say more and he knew he would when he was ready.

"While we were talking I got to thinking about what I want from my life." Ianto swallowed nervously.

"And?" Owen encouraged.

Ianto turned so that he was facing Owen and looking him straight in the eyes said. "And I came to a desicion. Owen you are one of the best things that has happened to me and you would make me even happier if..." Ianto swallowed again. "...if you would agree to become my civil partner?"

Owen stared at Ianto not really believing he had heard right. "Did...did you... did you just ask me to marry you." He stammered out eventually.

"Yes I believe I did." Ianto said grinning. "And it's usually polite to answer a question."

Owen threw his arms around Ianto and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. When they parted several minutes later Ianto whispered. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes. Yes you big lump of course it's a bloody yes. I am officially the happiest man alive at the moment. Just one thing though?" Owen asked.

"Mmm what's that then?" Ianto replied.

"Where's the engagment ring?" Pouted Owen.

"Well as I hadn't planned on asking you today I didn't bring it with me." Ianto said waiting for the information to sink in.

Owen was once again lost for words. "You mean..."

"Yes I have a ring at home. I was just waiting for the right moment to ask you. And typical I find the right moment and the rings back in Cardiff." Ianto laughed. "You can have it when we get back."

Owen pulled Ianto in to another kiss - this one a lot gentler than the previous one. "Have I told you lately how much I love you."

"Yes but I will never tire of hearing it. I love you too. Come on let's get back to Cardiff and break the news to the rest of the team." Ianto said standing up and pulling Owen with him.

They stopped by the monument for a minute both reflecting on all that had happened since the last time they were there before turning and walking away hand in hand.

**AN2 Well that's Ianto and Owens journey over hope you all enjoyed and liked the ending and thanks again for reading xx**


End file.
